


Mercy

by AdriannaXVI



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author regrets nothing, BDSM, BDSM Scene, BENLO, Ben is a lawyer, Benlo action ends me, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage Sex, Bondage and Discipline, College Student, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant/sub/switch, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gross But Hot, Hell in a hand basket, Incest is best, Kylo Ben and Rey, Kylo and Ben are twins, LORD GIVE MERCY, M/M, No one asked for your opinion Karen, One two three peter paul and mary, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rey is a collge student, Sex Toys, Sexy Costumes, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Submissive Rey, Sugar Daddies, Sugar Daddy, Switch Ben Solo, Switch and Dom relationships, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesomes, Twincest, Twins, Vaginal Sex, Wet panty story, You know you like i, You made need a new pair, benlo flashbacks, breylo - Freeform, breylo is hottt, fantasies come to life, guy on guy in my KINK, i need professional help, i'm sorry mom, keep vibrator in hand, kylo and ben, kylo is a chef, let's be real, mercy is the safeword, sex sex sex, sexy lingerie, smut for everyone, smut is good for the soul, stick it to me babyyy, threesomes galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/pseuds/AdriannaXVI
Summary: Rey never planned on being on a Sugar Daddy website; but things do not always go to plan. She meets the handsome Ben and in turn... his equally handsome twin brother, Kylo. Both men want to be involved with the beautiful, young student, so the brothers do what they were taught to.Share.~BREYLO WITH A LITTLE BENLO~ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!***NOT UPDATING CURRENTLY***





	1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, happy MAY THE FOURTH and welcome to my new fic!  
> Breylo and Benlo combined everyone!!  
> I've been wanting to do a Breylo for a while so now I can get to it with most of my WIPs coming to their ends!  
> This is going to be bdsm/bondage/sugar daddies/twincest/and a whole lot else! So get prepared!  
> I will update the tags as needed but I did start it off with a whole bunch already!  
> I hope you all enjoy!! 💕

 

\--

Rey tries to keep a straight face while she fills out the profile on _sugarbabyz_ app and tries to not feel like she’s in a classroom doing get to know me exercises. She had enough of ice breakers and now… it seems out of place. Who on this site wants to know her favorite book, or what she likes to do on weekends? Rey fills out the answers as best and honestly as she can and soon she’s almost done. All she needs now is a profile pic. She scrolls through her selfies and picks one from her trip to the beach with Rose, Finn and Poe. She’s not wearing makeup and her hair is a mess from the wind but… it makes her look good. She hesitates a moment and stares at the Upload Profile button. She doesn't really want to do this but…

“Desperate times call for desperate measures.” she mutters to herself. And she presses the icon. She watches as her phone goes to a loading screen and puts her face down into a pillow.

She never thought she’d had to do this… but since Plutt fired her, it’s been so hard. And Rose and her parents can’t keep paying the whole rent forever. She looks back to her phone and sees herself under her new screen name… _reyoflight_. “Here goes nothing.”

\--

A week goes by and Rey get a few messages, nothing concrete though. Some don’t even want to meet; they just want her to send nudes. She deletes a few messages she doesn't trust and cleans out her inbox. She lays on the bed and quickly locks her phone as Rose comes into the room. She flops on the bed next to Rey and sighs.  

“How’s the job search going?” she asks.  

“Not well. I have an interview tomorrow but... I doubt they’ll give it to me.”

“You’re a great worker Rey. I don’t know why you can’t find a job.”

“Because Plutt is my only current reference. You know he lies about me every time he gets a call.”

“Bastard...” Rey groans and nod my head.  

“Tell me about it.” she lays next to her a while and sighs.  

“Well, I’m going to head to the market... you need anything?”

“Just ramen please.”

“Chicken and pork?”

“Yup.” she smiles and nudges Rey with her leg.  

“You know I don’t mind helping you out...”

“Yeah... but that doesn’t make me feel any less like a wretch.”  

“You are not.” she says. “You just have... incredibly bad luck.”

“That makes me feel so much better; thank you Rose.” she says sarcastically. Rose kisses Rey’s shoulder and gets off the bed.  

“See you.”

“Later.” Rey listens to her friend leave the apartment and sighs. “Bad luck huh?” She mutters to herself. She unlocks her phone and sees a notification.

 **solo-son**  

**Hello, how are you?**

Rey quickly checks his profile and sees... he’s handsome. Dark hair and eyes; well-groomed goatee. And... doesn’t seem as old as the rest of the men she’s talked to on there. It says he’s thirty-four and works as a lawyer. He’s looking for something casual and on weekends only. Rey bites my lip and types a message back.

_reyoflight_

_I’m doing fine. You?_

**solo-son**

**Pretty well. I have to say, you’re very pretty.**

_reyoflight_

_Thank you... you’re handsome as well._  

**solo-son**

**So, it says on your profile you’re looking for help with rent. Anything else? Pocket money? Clothes? A car maybe?**

_reyoflight_

_No, nothing like that. The rent money is all I need._

**solo-son**

**How much is it?**  

_reyloflight_

_My part is $225 a month._  

**solo-son**

**And, what are you willing to do for it?**

She thinks about it a moment and closes her eyes. Rey assumed she would be having sex for the money... and it seemed alright in her head. But, now...  

She hesitates before she messages back.

_reyoflight_

_I’m not sure... I’m still new to this whole... sugar daddy thing._  

**solo-son**

**Are you a virgin? ...or just hesitant?**

_reyoflight_

_Hesitant..._

**solo-son**

**I see, well you don’t have to worry about sex at this time. Why don’t we just get to know each other first?**

_reyoflight_

_… that sounds fine._

**solo-son**

**Fantastic. So, what are you studying? Your profile says you're in your junior year of college.**  

_reyoflight_

_I’m hoping to be a mechanical engineer._  

**solo-son**

**Impressive.**  

_reyoflight_

_Not really. I just went with what I’m good at and ran with it. I’ve always liked tearing things apart and rebuilding them. So, it seemed like a good fit._  

**solo-son**

**Sounds like it.**

_reyoflight_

_So what kind of law do you practice?_

**solo-son**

**I’m a contract lawyer. Which means I have the obligation to actually read the terms and service agreements.**  

Rey laughs out loud and smiles. He seems nice... and funny. She continues their conversation and soon she knows him a little better. He was born in Alderaan and moved to Coruscant after college for work. He enjoys his job but it keeps him from keeping a relationship for too long because of the hours. So, that's why he’s on the site.  

He seems lonely...

Rey hears the front door open and checks the time... it’s been over an hour and a half...

_reyoflight_

_Igtg my roommate is back._

**solo-son**

**Can I message you later?**

She hears Rose moving around the kitchen and smiles at the message.  

_reyoflight_

_Yes... I’d like that._

**solo-son**

**Great.**  

And he logs off. She smiles at the screen and exits the website. Rey heads into the kitchen and sees Rose putting the groceries away.  

“So, Wentworth tonight?” she asks.  

“Yeah sounds good.” she throws Rey a small carton of caramel ice cream and smiles. “Thank you.” she smiles back and winks.  

“I’m not going to let you eat ramen for the rest of eternity.” she says.  

“So... ice cream is a better option?” Rey asks with a laugh.

“Pretty much.” she helps her put the last few things away and touches her back pocket with her phone in it. Wishing she could keep talking to **solo-son**...

\--

**solo-son**

**Are you going to skip out on me?**

Rey keeps the message un-answered and smothers her face into a pillow. She’s agreed to meet **solo-son** whose real name she now knows is Ben; for dinner tomorrow night and... she hasn’t answered any of his messages for over an hour. She’s... scared. What if he’s nothing like his profile? What if he’s a hundred years old and wants to rip her teeth out for fun? What if he’s nice? What if she want to jump on him the moment she sees him?

Rey sighs and start typing.  

_reyoflight_

_No, I won’t skip out on you. Sorry, I’ve been studying._

**solo-son**

**No problem. We can reschedule if you want.**

Rey looks at the message and thinks. She  doesn’t want to reschedule... she does want to meet him. And... she does need the money...  

_reyoflight_

_No, it’s fine. I’m excited for tomorrow._

**solo-son**

**Great, can’t wait to finally meet you Rey.**

_reyoflight_

_You too Ben._

Rey logs off the sight and lays back on her bed. She’s going to be taking an hour bus ride to Coruscant since that’s where he lives. He offered to meet her someplace closer to me but she insisted. Rey doesn’t want anyone from her classes to see her... on a date? She grimaces at the sound of it and sighs. It’s not really a date... more of a... business meeting.  

She turns over and switches off the bedside lamp. Rey shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. She’s doing the right thing... isn’t she?

\--

Rey steps off the bus and looks around...  

I’ve been to Coruscant more than a few times with Rose. Once with her ex Poe. But... never on her own. She walks down the sidewalk a minute and checks her phone. The bus was a few minutes early so she wonders if he’s here yet. Rey looks around the parking lot and soon sees a man leaning against a black car. She waits a moment and he lifts up his hand, in a haphazard wave. Rey waves back and slowly makes her way over to him. She has her pepper spray clutched in her hand inside my purse just in case...

He smiles as she gets near and she sees it’s the man from the profile. He's even more handsome in person...

“Hello Rey.” he says in a velvety voice. He holds out his hand and they shake.  

“Ben.” he lifts and lets his lips run over the top of her hand.

“How was your ride?” he asks.  

“Fine... I’m used to the bus.” he smiles and goes to the passenger side of the car. Rey looks at the logo and see it’s a Mercedes. She follows him and he opens the door for for her. She smiles as she gets in and he closes the door. Rey takes a breath before he gets in and looks over at her.  

“You look lovely.” he says.  

“Oh. Thank you… you look very handsome.”

“Thank you; hungry?” he asks.  

“Always.” he laughs and drives off.  

\--

Once they’re inside the restaurant, Rey excuses herself to the restroom and checks her makeup. She did a simple look tonight, because she didn’t want to look...easy? She puts a little more nude lipstick on and looks over her outfit. She threw on one of the few dresses she has. A periwinkle sleeveless dress with red, pink and white flowers scattered across it. She put on a pair of white flats and straightened her hair. Rey smooths a wrinkle in the dress and sighs. Okay...

She exits the restroom and sees him standing where she had left him. Rey smiles as she goes up to him and he leads her to the hostess. She smiles as they walk up and looks over her tablet.

“Good evening Mr. Solo, this way please.” she leads them up a flight of stairs and outside. They’re on a terrace now... “Here you go. Your waiter will be right with you.”

“Thank you.” he says. She walks away and Ben takes out my chair for her.  

“Thanks.” she sits down quickly and he pushes it in. He sits across from her and takes a drink of water.

“This is my brother’s place actually.” he says.

“Oh, really?” she asks. “Is he a chef?”

“He is. Pretty damn good too. But then again, I am related to him so I may be bias.” he says with a wink as he picks up the menu. Rey does the same and looks through the items.  

...there are no prices... shit! She must make a face so he speaks.  

“Dinner is my treat.” he says.  

“Oh, no you don’t have to. I-”

“I’d like to.” he says with a smile.

“Thank you...” Soon she finds something that sounds good, so she puts down the menu and takes a drink of water. Rey looks up and see him watching her. She feels blush rise to her cheeks and she sighs. “So...”

“So.” he says. Rey laughs nervously and he smiles. “No need to be nervous.” he says. “Just... be yourself.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” she admits. “I’m... not used to...” she pauses. “...this.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” his statement makes Rey blush and her thighs press together. The sound of his voice… the tone… the fact that no one has ever said anything like that to her…

Rey smiles and a waiter appears. He asks them what they’d like to drink and what they’ll be eating then leaves. She watches him go and she turns back to Ben. “How’s your studying going?” he asks.  

“Fine, thanks. I’m getting through it. The course right now is boring but necessary.” Rey sighs. “How’s work?”  

“Just fine. Um… may I ask you something?” he asks.  

“Sure...”

“What part of England are you from?”

“Oh...” the accent... “I don’t know.”  

“You don’t know?” he asks.  

“No...” she answers. “It’s... a long story.”

“Well, I have time.” he sips his water and she nods my head.  

“Okay...” where to start... she doesn’t want to scare him off... “I was left at a church when I was five.” his eyes widen and she sighs. “So... I don’t know where I’m from. Or... who my parents are.”  

“I’m so sorry...”

“Don’t be. I don’t let it get to me anymore. People always ask about the accent though.”

“Sorry.” she shakes her head.  

“Trust me, it’s fine.”  

“So... do you have an adoptive family?” he asks.  

“...no, I don’t. I was never adopted. But... I was raised by a great lady named Maz; since I was... about eight. She’s... practically my mom.” he smiles.  

“That’s nice.”

“It is...” She smiles at the thought of her and makes a mental note to call her this week. “How’s your family?” She asks.

“Normal. My mom is in politics and my dad was an airline pilot.” he says. “They live back in Alderaan.”

“Do you see them often?”

“...not as much as I should.” he admits.

“Same. I should visit more.” he smiles back and their food arrives.  

Once the waiter is gone Rey sighs at the food. It looks so amazing, like nothing she’s ever had before.

“Thank you so much for dinner.” and suddenly she feels his hand on her knee. She gulps as his hand leaves her just as quick and he smiles.

“My pleasure.” he cuts into his steak and Rey dips a spoon into the risotto before she can think of anything else.

\--

After the main course, Ben orders them each a desert and... Rey eats it much quicker than she should have. But it was so delicious, she couldn’t help herself. As the waiter comes to take their plates, Ben asks for the check.

“It’s on the house tonight Mr. Solo.” says the man. “Your brother said to say, have a nice night. But you owe him.” Ben smiles and sighs.

“Tell him I said thanks but he’s the one who owes me.” the waiter nods his head and Ben stands. Rey stands as well and as they go to leave he ever so gently puts his hand on the small of her back. She allows the contact and he leads her out.

They head out of the restaurant and to his car. He opens the door for her again and she smiles at the gesture. She slips onto the black interior and checks her makeup in her compact before he gets in. He doesn’t start the car right away and turns to look at her.

“Let me take you to my home. We can have a drink and talk more. And if you’re up for it…” he trails off. Rey thinks about it a moment and finally nods her head.  

“Sounds nice.” he smiles and then drives out of the parking lot.

\--

Rey tries her hardest to keep herself in check as they pull up to a large off white two-story house. Ben pulls into a garage and lets Rey out before she  follows him out of the garage. He leads her to the front door, and once he unlocks it, he lets her in first. Rey heads inside and sighs at the sight.

“Your house is beautiful.” She says.

“Thank you.” he leads her into a living area and smiles. “Wine? Beer?” he asks.  

“Um...” she doesn’t know what to have… what to think even…

“I’ll be having a glass of wine.” Rey turns to him and nods.

“Wine is fine.” he leaves her be and she looks around. The walls are a deep grey and the furnishings match the walls almost perfectly. There’s a large photograph of a city skyline on the far wall across from the TV and there are photos of who Rey can only assume are his family. In a few minutes he comes back with two glasses of red wine and hands one to her.

“Please make yourself at home.” Rey takes a seat on the couch and Ben sits a cushion away; taking a sip from his glass. She does the same and smiles. “So... Rey.” he begins. “What exactly are you hoping to gain from this?”

“Gain?” She asks.

“Yes.”

“Um...” she doesn’t want to say money…even though... he already knows that...  

“It’s fine. Say what’s on your mind.”

“I... I really just need money for my rent.” She says. “That’s… all I really need…”

“You never said why.”

“Oh... um... I has a steady job throughout my sophomore year but... I was fired recently.”  

“What happened?”

“Well... my boss... never really liked me, first off. But, he accused me of flirting my way into higher paying jobs.”

“What was the job?” he asks.  

“I did electrical work for a mechanic shop.”  

“Really?”

“Yeah... it helped to have one on one time with some of the things I was learning about. Cars aren't my specialty but I’m great with how things work together. So, it was easy to figure out. My... ex got me the job.” She babbles

“Did you do what he accused you of?” he asks.  

“No.” She says quickly. “I didn’t… I wouldn’t…”

“Hmm... so he had no right to terminate you.”

“That’s what I thought but... I wasn’t exactly in a position to argue.”  

“I’m sorry. What have you been doing for rent then?” he asks.  

“My friend and I share the apartment, so she’s been paying for it all. Her parents have been sending her more money to help out but I feel like such a burden...”  

“Nice friend.” Rey smiles.

“She is.” Ben takes another drink of wine then sets it on a coaster on the nearby table.  

“So... you just want the amount you told me?” She nods.

“Yes...”

“Nothing else?”

“No.” He looks off a moment and sighs.

“And is that for... one night with me or...”

“I honestly don’t know...” she admits. “I... really didn’t think it would get this far.” he smiles.  

“Okay well... if you decide to do this. I would like you to be here preferably on Friday nights through Sunday mornings.” Rey thinks of her schedule and nods her head.

“...okay.”  

“And... I’m willing to give you five-hundred dollars for that time.”  

“...five hundred?” I ask. “For the weekend?”

“Yes.” She blinks her eyes a couple of times and he sighs. “Is that a sufficient amount?” he asks.  

“Yeah... um… and that’s… with sex?” He smiles.  

“Yes, and speaking of which…” he inches closer and puts his hand on hers. Rey can’t help but shiver at his touch and she bites her lip… “Is there anything you’re not comfortable with?”

“Like…”

“Anything. Positions… lights on, lights off. Public.”

“Not public.” She blurts out. He smiles and continues.

“How about bondage?”

“Bondage?” He nods his head. “Um… I’m not… opposed to it, I guess. I mean… I did little things with my ex.”

“Like what?” He asks. Rey shifts in her seat and Ben sighs. “We need honesty here Rey. This won’t work if you keep things from me.” She takes a deep breath and speaks.

“Um… handcuffs… blindfolds… sometimes Poe liked to tie my hands to his headboard…”

“Anything else?” She shakes her head and he squeezes her hand. “Okay. I was hoping you’d have a little more experience but… I believe I can work with that.”

“So…” he looks right into her eyes and Rey shivers again.

“If you’ll have me…” She hesitates for a moment and nods.

“Okay.”

“Would you like to finish your wine?” He asks.

“Yes please. It’ll… help.”

“There’s no pressure, Rey. If you’re not comfortable I can take you to the bus station.” She takes a sip of the liquid and licks her bottom lip. She did tell Rose she was going out on a date and if she wasn’t home until tomorrow to not freak out, so… there’s no reason not to.

“No… I want to…” she says. “But… maybe we can just sit her and… kiss? Maybe?”

“Whatever you want sweetheart. I want you to be relaxed so you can enjoy it. ” she nods one last time and he moves his hand from hers to her thigh. She takes another drink of wine and feels his hand move slightly upward. She sets the glass down on the table in front of them and turns to face him, he smiles and she takes a deep breath before she leans in closer. Ben runs his nose along hers and Rey groans when she feels his hot breath on her face. Even if there wasn’t money involved… she’d want this… him. There’s just something about him, that makes her feel… safe…

He gently presses his lips to hers and Rey quickly deepens the kiss. She tangles her fingers in his raven hair and brings him as close as he can get. His tongue probes against her lips and she allows him entrance. His grip tightens on her thigh and she opens her mouth to him as much as she can. His tongue slides over hers and she moans as he gently lowers her down onto the couch. Once she’s laid down, he climbs over the top of her and begins to kiss down her throat. All the while his hands bring up her dress and run up the outsides of her thighs. Rey moves her legs so they’ve captured Ben and she moves her body against his. She can feel his erection press into her and she bites down on his bottom lip; making him hiss.

“Fuck…” he mutters as he rubs his hand upward to latch onto one of her tits. But, a sounds catches him off guard. A doorbell. He groans and resumes kissing her throat. “Ignore it. They’ll go away.” She shifts under him and sighs.

“Let me… take this… off.” She mutters. He just nods his head and gets off her. He too begins to unbutton his shirt when they hear the doorbell ring again, twice. Rey watches as Ben’s eyes roll and he sighs.

“I’ll be right back. Just get comfortable.” She nods and slips out of her dress. She throws it to the side, takes off her shoes and lays back on the couch. She looks around at the interior and listens to Ben speak. She can hear another voice too, a man’s… but she can’t make out what they’re saying. Then, she hears the door close. Rey smiles to herself and gets up off the couch as she hears footsteps. Ben comes around the corner and she immediately wraps her arms around his neck.

“Back to business.” She tells him and presses her lips to his. She can feel his hesitation but he begins to kiss her back. His hands immediately go to her ass and lift her upward. She giggles as she’s lifted into the air and she wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her back to the couch and places her down before going down to his knees in front of her. Ben begins to kiss up her torso to her breasts and she tangles her fingers in his hair again. She bites her lip as he pushes her bra upward and takes a nipple into his mouth. Rey moans as his teeth graze over it and she closes her eyes. She savors the feeling of his mouth on her and his lips begin to move downward. Yes, yes, yes. She thinks.

“Kylo!” Her eyes flash open and she sees Ben standing at the entrance to the living room. But… Ben is…

She looks down at the man between her legs and he smiles up at her with a Cheshire Cat grin.

“Hi.” She stares wide eyed at the man then back up to the other.

What in the fuck is going on?


	2. Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by no means a slow burn but I am waiting for them to have sex in the next chapter lol buttt they do have some fun here ;)

Chapter Two - Double Trouble 

\--

Rey looks down at the man between her legs and back up to the other across the room. They’re… the same… twins?

“Rey, this is Kylo… my brother.” she looks up to Ben and the man between her legs moves. She quickly fixes her bra and grabs her dress from the floor. She puts it to her chest and watches as the man smiles down at her and offers his hand. She doesn’t take it and he holds out his hands in defense. 

“Sorry, but when a beautiful woman throws herself into my arms… what am I supposed to do?” his voice is almost exactly like Ben’s… a little deeper… maybe. They’re exactly the same… the same hair, the same goatee… everything. It takes her a little off guard and she backs up as far as she can. Ben walks closer and sighs. 

“I’m so sorry Rey.” he says. “Right, Kylo?” Rey turns her attention to… Kylo… and he nods his head. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry too but you have to admit-”

“Shut up.” Ben says in a hushed voice. “You’re going to make it worse.”

“Worse? You’re the one who left this little slice to answer a door.”

“I only answered because you kept ringing it. Now if you wouldn’t mind-”

“What, in the hell, is going on?” Rey buts in as she turns to Ben. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asks. 

“I did.”

“No, you said you had a brother… not a twin brother. And you.” she turns to Kylo and his eyes widen. “Who in the fuck kisses someone they don’t know? And you… with your… mouth...” he shrugs his shoulders and smiles. 

“You don’t know Ben and you were obviously going to do much more than kiss him…” he trails off. “And… you seemed to like what I was doing with my mouth.” she huffs in embarrassment and gets off the couch. She begins to slip her dress back on and Kylo sighs. “I am sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” he says. “But… can you blame me?” he asks. 

“Yes, she can.” says Ben. He walks to her and frowns. “I’m so sorry. I really am.”

“I’d like you to take me to the bus station now.” Ben nods and turns to Kylo. 

“Will do. Kylo, this isn’t over.” Kylo raises his hands again and Rey grabs her purse and shoes. 

“It was nice meeting you Rey.” she doesn’t answer him and she makes her way to the front door. She slips on her shoes and heads to Ben’s car. He follows after her and she double takes, to make sure it’s Ben. She recognizes the shirt from earlier and it’s slightly unbuttoned. She hears the car unlock, so she gets in and so does Ben. He pulls out of the driveway and they drive in silence for a few miles. 

“I’m sorry about him, he’s… hard to control. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you he was my twin. But, I didn’t expect you two to meet or I would have said something.” she doesn’t answer and he sighs. “I… I understand if you don’t want to see me again.” and he doesn’t speak anymore until they reach the bus station. “Do you have enough for-”

“I’ll be fine. Thank you for dinner Ben.” and she gets out of the car. She makes her way into the depot and sits down as she waits for the next bus. 

\--

Rey lays on her bed and watches her phone screen light up with each notification from the  _ sugarbabyz _ app. It’s Ben… he just keeps apologizing for the other night and she wishes he would stop. She could uninstall the app but… she still needs it… and she liked him… 

She grabs her phone and scrolls through the messages. Each one saying how sorry he is or how he’d like to make it up to her. She wants to see him again; she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him, his lips on hers… his hands. But then again… she can’t stop thinking about his brother… Kylo. His lips… his hands… his tongue… 

She smothers her face into her pillow and breathes in. Of course this happened to her. It’s just her luck…

Rey slips off her bed and grabs her book bag before heading out of the apartment. She makes her way down the stairs and soon she’s heading to her next class; her phone constantly vibrating in her pocket. 

\--

Rey climbs up the stairs to her apartment and sighs. There’s too many stairs. She can’t wait until she can live someplace where there’s an elevator or at least she can be on a bottom floor. She’s not unhealthy by any means but… it gets tiring, up and down every single day. She checks her phone before she gets up to her floor and see Ben has stopped messaging. She frowns and wonders if she should message back. He was nice… and handsome… 

She heads up the last few steps and when she grabs her keys from her pocket and looks up, she sees two men standing outside her apartment. She stops in her tracks and takes hold of the pepper spray inside her bag. She takes a step back and a floorboard creaks under her foot. The two men turn around and she realizes, it’s Ben and Kylo. Which are which… she couldn’t tell. But, she walks up to them and they both smile. 

“Hi.” says one. 

“Hey there.” says the other. She looks over them both and sees one has part of his hair pulled back. 

“Um… what are you two doing here?” she asks. Then it hits her as one opens his mouth to speak. “Wait a minute… how in the hell do you know where I live?” she asks. “I never told you and-”

“The internet is there for a reason.” says the other. She glares at both and sighs. 

“Why are you here?” she asks. 

“We want to talk.” says one. 

“Yeah, let us explain over dinner.” says the other. 

“I don’t know… this is all… a lot.” One sighs and nods his head. 

“I know it is but… I… we… we’d like to apologize.” Rey thinks a moment and has to go over her options. On one hand… there are two devilous looking men at her door… but also… one lied and the other… sort of took advantage of her. She still isn’t sure about any of this but… she does like Ben… and in a way… she supposes she likes Kylo too. 

“...fine. But hurry. I don’t want anyone knowing about this.” 

“Why?” She looks at the one with the pulled back hair and sighs. 

“I don’t exactly want my friends knowing I met you… both, through a sugar daddy website, ya know?” they both nod and she lets go of the pepper spray. It falls into her bag and she crosses her arms over her chest. 

“So what will you say?”

“I don’t know… not exactly sure what to say. About any of this.” she goes to her door and unlocks it. She lets the men inside and locks it behind them. “My friend will be back in a couple hours. You have to be gone by then.” she drops her bag onto the kitchen table and looks at the two men standing in her apartment. “You can sit down.” they both take seats on the couch and Rey sits on the chair in the corner. She watches as the one with his hair pulled back sighs and leans forward. 

“So-”

“Who’s who?” she asks. They both smile and one speaks. 

“I’m Ben.” says the one with the loose hair. 

“And I’m Kylo.” says the other. 

“How… how am I supposed to tell you two apart?” 

“Well… that’s hard for most people. But… I wear my hair like this, Ben doesn’t. And… I don’t know.” Kylo says with a laugh. “You’ll get used to it, you’ll see us for who we are.” 

“That’s if I’m around you.” she snaps. 

“True…” Kylo turns to Ben and sighs. “I’m sorry for kissing you… and everything else.” he says. “I couldn’t help myself but… that’s no excuse. I shouldn’t have done it. Especially without you knowing who I was. It was wrong, and I’m sorry.” Rey looks into Kylo’s dark eyes and nods her head. 

“And I’m sorry too. I should have told you he was my twin and… I didn’t. I put you in an uncomfortable situation and that wasn’t right. We’d like to make it up to you Rey. Dinner… a movie… anything.”

“I don’t need anything.” she says. “The apologies… are good enough. Thank you both.” she sighs and clasps her hands in front of her. “Is that all?” she asks. 

“No.” says Kylo. “It isn’t. We… Ben and I… have a proposition for you.” 

“A proposition?”

“Yes. Ben told you he was interested in a bdsm relationship with you, correct?” asks Kylo.

“Yeah…”

“Well, I’m a dominant too. Well, Ben is a switch but you get what I mean.” he says. “And… you… I think you’re submissive, to a point at least.”

“Um… I really… wouldn’t know.” she looks to Ben. A switch… someone who likes both positions… dominant and submissive. Ben didn’t exactly say he was a Dom but… he didn’t say that either. But, maybe he just wanted to be a Dom with her… “I mean… when my ex boyfriend and I tried I was always the one to get tied up.”

“And did you enjoy it Rey?” asks Kylo. 

“...yes.” she admits. 

“Then… would you be interested in keeping one up with us?”

“Us?” she asks. “As in… both-both of you?” Kylo nods and Ben speaks up. 

“It’s not… all that strange.” he says. “People in the bdsm community often have one or more submissives or dominants, if it’s alright with every person involved.” he explains. “And… in this case… Kylo and I would be the dominant ones, and you the submissive. And…”

“Sometimes Ben likes to be the sub as well.” says Kylo. “So, in some plays… you both would submit.”

“To… to you?” she asks. 

“Yes Rey. To me.” 

“But… would… would you have… sex with… each other?” she asks. “I mean… is that…”

“We’re both consenting adults.” says Kylo. “And… Ben and I, we have a very special relationship, you see.”

“So you…”

“Yes. We fuck.”

Rey doesn’t say anything and she can feel the blush rise to her cheeks and ears… her whole face. She’s heard of brothers… family members… but… she never thought she’d meet anyone who…

“Rey.” she turns back to Kylo and he smiles. “Let me show you?” he asks. 

“S-s-show me?” she asks. 

“Yes. Just a little taste. And if you don’t like it… we’ll go and won’t contact you again. But if you do…” he trails off. Without turning to Ben he speaks. “Ben, kneel.” Ben hesitates but goes down to his knees next to Kylo. Rey watches the act and Kylo puts his fingers under his chin. He gently lifts and smiles down at him. “Kiss.” he says. And Ben leans up slightly. Rey keeps her eyes on them and when their lips collide, she gasps. Kylo’s tongue slips into Ben’s mouth and Rey’s thighs come closer together by instinct. Kylo’s hand tightens on Ben’s chin and Rey sighs as Ben moans. She presses her thighs together more and Kylo ends the kiss. He turns to her and sighs. “Now… come here Rey.” he says. 

“W-what?”

“Come here, Rey.” he says again. She hesitates but something in her mind tells her to do as he says. She gets up off the chair and slowly makes her way to them. Kylo smiles and looks down at his feet before speaking. “Kneel down.” she does as he says and he puts his hand to her cheek. “Now, kiss Ben.” she doesn’t say anything and he sighs. “It’s okay… we have you…” he whispers. Rey turns to Ben and takes a breath as his eyes stare into hers. 

“It’s okay.” he says. She licks her bottom lip and leans in slightly before Ben’s lips come into contact with hers. She gasps as they kiss and Ben’s hand touches her thigh. 

“Did I say you could touch her Ben?” she hears Kylo ask. Ben removes his hand and suddenly his lips are gone. Rey opens her eyes and sees Kylo holding Ben by the hair. 

“No, no Master.” Ben mutters. “I’m sorry, Master.” 

“Good boy. Now…” Kylo turns his attention to Rey and smiles. “Kiss me, Rey.” he says. Rey looks into his dark eyes and leans up, so it’s easier for him to kiss her. Kylo runs his thumb under her bottom lip and she trembles. Kylo smiles again and bends his head down. Their lips come together and his tongue slips into her mouth with ease. She puts her hand on his calf and his hand moves to the back of her head. She can feel his fingers tangle in her hair and he ends it. “Ben, you can touch Rey now.” he says before he starts the kiss up again. Rey moans as Kylo’s tongue slides against hers, making her wet… then… she feels a hand on her breast. Her eyes flash open and she sees Ben closer. His hand gently squeezes her breast and his thumb and forefinger tease her nipple through her shirt and bra. But, as soon as it begins, it ends. She whimpers as the kiss stops and the hand does as well. 

Rey looks up at Kylo then over to Ben. Kylo is smiling and Ben… she can see an erection straining against his slacks. 

“So… Rey… what do you think?” she looks to Kylo and lets out a breath. 

“I… I… I want more.” she whispers. Both men smile and Kylo runs his hand down her cheek. 

“Good girl… I thought as much.” and Kylo kisses her lips once more before standing up. “We need to go Ben.” he says. Ben gets off his knees and Rey does as well. She looks at the men and sighs. 

“So…” she begins. “...how…”

“Like Ben said before… weekends will work.” Kylo says. “Better for Ben but I can move some things around. And… your money…”

“Oh, shit.” she completely forgot about the rent… in that short little amount of time while she was kissing them… 

“I said I’d give her $500 for each weekend.” says Ben. “But now…”

“It just doesn’t seem like enough, does it? Since we’re asking so much of her.” says Kylo. 

“No, the $500 is fine, more than fine. I just need the $225… a month.”

“You’re not a prostitute… but you were on that site for a reason, Rey. You need the cash.” says Kylo. “And, we can give you that. We can take care of the rent and… well we’re sure we can think of a few things to spend the rest on.” Rey sighs. 

“I don’t know…”

“Let us help Rey.” says Ben. “We’re more than happy to.” she looks at both men and finally nods her head. 

“...okay.” she says. 

“Excellent.” says Kylo. “So, we can start this weekend, if that’s alright with you?” Rey nods again and all three smile. 

“Great. Um… we can pick you up someplace, if you want. That way you don’t have to take the bus each time.” 

“I’ll think about it.” she says. “Thank you.” Ben smiles and reaches into his pocket. He brings out a black leather wallet and takes out a wad of cash. 

“This is for you… we can do direct deposits if you’re comfortable with that.” Ben says. 

“Either is fine…” she takes the money from Ben and clutches it in her hand. “T-thank you…”

“It’s no problem Rey.” says Kylo. “So… we’ll see you on Friday?” he asks. 

“...yeah. Yeah, of course.” Kylo smiles down at her and leans in. She hesitates but gently kisses his lips. 

“Good girl.” he says. And he walks to the door. Rey smiles at Ben and takes a step to him. He takes the hint and presses his lips to her as well. He runs his nose along hers and steps away. 

“See you friday.” he says. 

“Okay.” and he goes to Kylo. Rey watches as the men exit the apartment and she falls back onto the couch. She stares off and feels the money in her hand. She looks down and counts the bills in shock. There’s $1000. Double what Ben had said. Rey gulps and pushes the money inside her front pocket. She brings her feet up onto the couch and licks her lips. 

What has she gotten herself into?

\--

Rey gathers her things into a large overnight bag and checks her phone. Kylo is on the way to pick her up. And… 

**Kylo : Be there in ten. Can’t wait to see you ;)**

_ Rey : See you soon :)  _

...he’ll be here in ten minutes. Rey grabs the last couple things she’ll need and shoves them into the bag before she grabs a coat and heads into the living room. She slips her coat on and looks at Rose and Finn in her room. They’re laying on her bed so she can slip out before they notice she has a bag…

She said she had a date… and if it all goes well to not wait up so… it’s going to be fine. Rey quickly heads to the door, opens it and yells out. 

“I’ll see you later!”

“Okay have fun babe!” yells Rose. Rey locks the door behind her and heads down the stairs. As she gets to the bottom flight she takes a seat on the bench near the door and checks her phone. Kylo should be here soon. 

Rey waits on the bench and then, she sees a nice white car pull into the parking lot. She stands up and her phone rings. She looks at the caller, and sees it’s Kylo. 

“Hello?” she answers. 

“Hey, I’m here… I think.”

“If your in a white car and just pulled in front of medium tan building, yeah you’re here.” 

“Alright then, come on.” 

“Okay.” and she hangs up. She puts her phone into her pocket and heads into the parking lot. She gets to the car and Kylo gets out of the driver’s seat. He’s dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a grey t-shirt. He walks over to her and opens the door for her. 

“Hello.”

“Hi.” she whispers. 

“Here, let me get that for you.” he takes her bag and she thanks him before he smiles down at her. Rey gets into the car, Kylo closes the door and puts her bag into the backseat. Rey watches as he gets into the car and looks over to her. “Ready for our first weekend together?” he asks as he puts his hand on her jean covered thigh. 

“Y-yeah…”

“Nervous?” he asks. 

“A little.”

“Don’t be… we have you darling.” and he pulls out of the parking lot. Kylo turned on the radio, breaking the silence between them. Rey knew the song so she sang along to it softly. Kylo chuckles and turns to her as they get the a red light. “You know Eagles?” he asks. “Normally, younger people…” he trails off. 

“Oh I love me some seventies and eighties music.” she says. “It’s what my mom always listens to so, it’s what I grew up on and I like it.”

“She raised you right.” he says with a laugh. 

“She did…” Rey smiles at the thought of Maz and looks out the window. They have a while to drive… at least they have the same taste in music. Rey looks over to Kylo and smiles when he’s already watching her. He smiles back and turns back to the road. 

She’s really doing this… and… she’s excited. 

\--

Rey looks at the familiar surroundings of Ben’s living room and remembers the last time she was here. She made out with Ben… she… almost got ate out by Kylo. She blushes at the thought and calms herself. They’re not there yet… she doesn’t need to start thinking about that yet. She leans back into the couch more and smiles when the men walk in. Ben comes over and sits next to her while Kylo sits on the chair. She smiles at Ben and he puts his hand on her knee. 

“So… there’s a few things we have to go over before we start anything. But… it’ll be quick.”

“Okay.” Kylo gets out his phone and Rey watches as he begins to type. 

“Hard and soft limits… we need to know what you’re not comfortable with doing, what you're willing to do. Like, we don’t do anything with biologicals.” she just stares at him and he elaborates. “Piss… shit… blood… nothing like that.”

“Okay, I get that.”

“Alright. Also, no permanent markings. We don’t want to scar you.”

“Good, I don’t want that either.” Ben smiles and turns to Kylo. 

“Is there anything you absolutely will not try with us?” Kylo asks. 

“Um… I don’t like metal… like Poe used handcuffs and they always pinched. I hated that.”

“Okay, so soft cuffs. We have those, so I can assume no metal is to be… inserted inside you.”

“God no.”

“Silicone okay? Like dildos and other soft toys?”

“Yeah that’s fine.” Kylo continues to type on his phone and he looks up to Rey. 

“Soft limits… things that you’re not comfortable with but, would be willing to try in small doses.” 

“Uh… I’ve never done… anal. So, that.” she says. “Um, I’ve been looking up some more BDSM terms and positions um…” she trails off. “...well…”

“You can say anything Rey. We’re going to be getting to know each other very well. So whatever you need to say or ask, do so.” says Ben. 

“Okay, um… maybe I’d like to try being suspended but… I’m not too sure.”

“That can be arranged when you feel comfortable.” says Ben. “Anything else you can think of right now?” he asks. “We can always add when they come to mind.”

“Um… it’s not a limit but… what… I’ve never been with two guys…”

“That’s okay… we’ll take care of you Rey.” says Kylo. “We’ll teach you and show you all that we know.” he says. “And, so you’re safe, we need to figure out the safeword.” Rey nods, she does know what that is. “Ben?”

“Anything will work. The regulars…”

“I think something new is in order actually.”

“Then what are you thinking?” asks Ben. Kylo looks between Ben and Rey and smiles. 

“Mercy.”

“Mercy…” Ben whispers. Rey watches the men and think the word over. “I like it.” Rey nods her head and Kylo smiles. 

“Mercy alright with you darling?” Kylo asks. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Kylo nods and sighs. “Good. We’ll start out small and go from there.”

“Like how?” she asks. Kylo gets off the chair and stands to the side. 

“Let’s see.” he says. Ben gets up as well and holds out his hand to her. Rey takes it and he lifts her upward. He begins to walk and Rey follows him and Kylo down the hall. They walk until they get to a door at the end of the hall. Ben takes a set of keys from his pocket and unlocks it. Inside the room are dark hardwood floors, deep grey walls and a large bed with matching sheeting. Around the walls are cupboards and drawers and… from what she can see. Each is full with different kinds of things she saw online… floggers… paddles… clamps. They’re all new to her but she does know what they are. She looks around and sighs. This is what she signed up for…

“Now, this is the playroom. It is mine but Kylo does use it from time to time. He doesn’t have his own.”

“Hey the restaurant barely made it big and I still have my apartment.” Kylo says. “But when I do get a bigger place, I will have one.”

“Uh huh. I’m sure you’ll still use mine.” says Ben. Rey watches Kylo’s eyes roll and they lead her inside. She looks around the room and Ben caresses her hand. “Where would you like to start Rey?” he asks. 

“I’m a little overwhelmed…”

“Understandable.” says Kylo. “How about we do some light stuff to start?” he asks. “Kissing… touching…” Rey nods her head and Kylo nods his head toward the bed. Ben leads Rey to it and she sits. “Ben?” Ben looks toward Kylo and he smiles. 

“Yeah?”

“...let me take charge. It’ll be easier for Rey if there’s one solid voice to begin with.” Ben nods his head and Kylo’s smile grows. “Excellent.” he says. “Ben, start kissing Rey. I’ll watch for now but I’ll jump in soon.” Ben nods and takes a seat next to Rey. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asks. 

“Yeah… just… nervous.”

“Don’t be…” and he leans in. Rey moans as Ben’s lips collide with hers and she peeks over at Kylo. He’s sitting on a chair across from the bed. She closes her eyes again and takes hold of Ben’s face. She brings him closer to her and she feels his hands on hers. He moves them down to her lap and pulls away. “Keep them there…” he whispers. And he begins to kiss her again. Rey grips onto her jeans and moans and Ben’s tongue slips into her mouth. Ben’s hand begins to run up her waist and… no… Ben’s hands are still on hers. It’s Kylo…

His hand runs up her waist, and right under her breast and squeezes gently. Rey squirms a little and Kylo moves his hand back down… then under her shirt and back up again. His hand slips under her sports bra and takes hold of her naked breast. She gasps into Ben’s mouth as Kylo begins to tweak at her nipple and then, she’s being pulled away from Ben. She whimpers as her lips leave his but then, Kylo’s replace Ben’s. Kylo groans and his hand squeezes at her breast. Ben’s hands leave Rey’s and move to her jeans. The button is undone and the zipper pulled down. Ben’s hand reaches in between the pants and her underwear and Rey gasps as he palms her pussy. 

“Slower… just a little slower Ben…” Kylo says against her lips. Ben’s hand doesn’t leave her but the grip does soften. 

“It’s okay.” Rey whispers. 

“No… you two need to do as you’re told.” Kylo says in a stern voice. And he pulls away from Rey. “Speaking of which…” he begins. “...Rey.”

“Yes?” she asks. 

“Lay down.” Kylo lets go of her and she lays flat on the bed sheets. Kylo leans over, kisses Rey once on the lips and sighs. “Would you like to go a little faster Rey?” he asks. 

“Yes.” she mutters. 

“Yes what?” 

“...yes… sir?” he just looks down at her and she tries again. “...master?” and he smiles. 

“Good girl. Now try again.”

“Yes Master.” she says more loudly. 

“Good, very good.” and he goes off the bed. “Ben, keep her mouth busy.” Ben comes into sight and begins to kiss her neck. Rey sighs and feels her pants being slipped off her. She looks down and sees Kylo throwing them onto the floor. Next to go are her panties and she looks back to Ben. He starts to kiss up her neck to her lips and she smiles when he reaches them. His hand goes to her breast and she feels Kylo’s hands on her legs. They run upward softly and slowly and harder when they get to her hips. Ben deepens their kiss and Rey moans and Kylo’s hands begin to move to her inner thighs. He parts her legs and presses them down onto the bed. “Keep them here…” Rey can’t speak while Ben is kissing her so she just moans an  _ uh huh _ . “I’m going to lick your pussy like I was going to the first night we met Rey.” and she feels his breath on her. She squirms and Ben tightens his grip on her breast. She keeps her hands to her sides and then… she feels Kylo’s tongue on her. She gasps into Ben’s mouth and Kylo’s hands press her legs down, keeping her still. 

Rey moans as Ben begins to play with her nipple and Kylo’s tongue moves up and down her lips. Kylo’s hands begin to kneed her thighs and his tongue dips inside her. Rey fists the sheets under her as his tongue laps at her and tries to keep still. Ben’s tongue wrestles with hers and Kylo’s moves up to her clit. Her hips move with Kylo’s tongue and he presses her down onto the bed. Ben lifts her shirt above her breasts and does the same with her sports bra. She shivers at the sudden change of temperature and Ben’s lips leave hers. He kiss down her throat a little then he gets to her breast. He licks up her right one and sucks her nipple into his mouth. Rey gasps and Kylo stops. She looks down and watches as Ben sucks on her breast as Kylo licks his lips. 

“Ben?” Ben stops and looks down at Kylo. “Want a taste?” Ben nods his head and goes to move but Kylo stops him. “No… not like that…” Rey watches as Kylo climbs back onto the bed and leans over Rey’s body. Ben leans in too and then… they kiss. Rey watches as the brothers go at it and then, it ends. “She tastes delicious… doesn’t she Benny?”

“Uh huh…” Kylo looks down and smiles. 

“And she’s all ours…” Rey bites her bottom lip and smiles. 

Yes… yes she is… 


	3. Coming Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for chapter three!   
> SMUT SMUT SMUT!

Chapter Three - Coming Together

\--

Rey walks into the living room and smiles when she sees Ben and Kylo talking. Ben got a work related call so he had to take a break, so she excused herself to the restroom. She heads over to them and stands to the side until they look up. 

“So, ready to continue?” Kylo asks. 

“Yeah, I am.”

“Great. Why don’t you head to the playroom again and undress for us? Hm?” Rey nods her head and both men smile. 

“Okay.”

“Down to your underwear and bra. That’s all. Kneel next to the bed. Just how we taught you.”

“Okay… I can do that.” Kylo eyes her and she sighs. “Yes, Master.” she corrects herself. “I can do that.” 

“Good girl. Now go.” she turns around and heads down the hallway. She goes into the playroom and looks around a moment before looking down at her clothes. Undress… 

Rey begins to take off her clothes and once she’s down to what Kylo wanted she puts them to the side. She goes down to her knees like they taught her a few minutes ago and looks to the door. She’s nervous but she’s ready…

She tries to steady her breathing. This is all happening so fast, yet… she feels at ease. It’s strange to think that, she knows this but… she can’t put it any other way. She’s confused yet...not. 

The ticking of the clock outside in hall seems to click with her heartbeat. It’s finally going to happen. Yes they had kissed, touched and… other things too but this was it. They were going to have sex. She was going to have sex with Kylo and Ben. 

She looks down at her thighs as she hears their feet against the hardwood and gulps. 

“Rey, stand.” She hears Ben say. She does as he asks and gets off her knees. She keeps her eyes downward and feels one set of hands on her shoulders.

“We’re going to both take charge tonight.” She hears Kylo say. “So if there’s anytime you need to, use the safe word.”

“Yes Master.”

“And what’s the safe word?” Ben asks.

“Mercy.” She whispers.

“Good girl.” And she feels the other set of hands on her bare thighs. “Now, were going to blindfold you. It’ll make things less embarrassing.” She nods her head and hears Kylo sigh. “I need an answer.”

“Yes Master.” She says. And something slips over her eyes. She gasps at the sudden darkness and feels the hands on her shoulder grip onto her tighter.

“I’ve got you.” She hears Ben say. The other set of hands return to her thighs and squeeze gently.

“Yes, we both do.” One hand moves slowly up her thigh, waist, breast and to her neck. It stays in place and moves her head slightly. She feels lips begin to move over her face, and another set on her breasts. Rey sighs and the hands on her shoulders move to her forearms. The fingers massage her muscles and she falls into the men’s embraces. She lets the darkness calm her and sighs as Kylo’s lips begin to get closer to her mouth. Soon, his lips are on hers and she moves her hand upwards. She feels around so she’s holding onto his face and his hand tightens on her neck, just slightly. 

“Relax sweetheart…” Rey feels Ben begin to kiss down her stomach and she moans into Kylo’s mouth. She feels his hand squeeze at her neck and Ben’s fingers go to her panties. “Ben is going to finish undressing you. Then we’re going to lay you down… and do what we want…” Rey sighs as Kylo stops speaking and kisses her lips again. She feels her panties being taken down her legs and then hands being trailed back up them. Ben’s hands move up her torso, and to her bra; he caresses her breasts and then moves his hands to her back. He undoes her bra and lifts it from her arms. Rey shivers as the coolness of the room makes her nipples hard and she reaches out to touch Ben. Her hands collide with him and then he gets closer. She clutches onto his shirt and Kylo stops their kiss. 

She feels his lips begin to travel down her neck and then, she feels Ben’s hand on her face. She leans into his grasp and she licks her lips as she feels his breath on her face. She leans forward a little and her lips crash into Ben’s. His tongue immediately slips into her mouth and she moans as Kylo’s hands begin to travel over her breasts. 

“Let’s lay down now…” she hears Kylo say. Ben stops kissing her and she sighs. “Don’t worry… we’ll take care of you.” she feels Kylo pull her backwards so she walks with him. “Down…” Kylo helps Rey onto the bed and she stares off into the darkness while both sets of hands travel over her body. “Ben…” she hears. 

“I didn’t get to taste you earlier… but I’m going to now.” and she feels hands spreading her legs apart. Rey gasps as she feels Ben’s lips on her inner thigh. She hears him humm as he moves his lips toward her cunt and then Kylo’s hands begin to tease at her breasts. 

“I’m going to let Ben have some fun… so I’m just going to watch. Then… we’ll move to the main event.” and as his hands leaves her, she feels Ben’s lips on her. She gasps as he kisses her lower lips and raises her hips to meet his mouth. Rey moves her legs slightly, but they are pushed down again. 

“Don’t move unless I say.” Ben says between her legs. Rey nods her head and then she feels a smack on her thigh. She yelps at the action and she hears Ben speak. “Verbal confirmation, Rey.” he says. 

“Y-yes Sir.” Rey says. 

“Good girl.” and his tongue moves up her lips. Rey writhes under him and he parts her lips with his fingers. His tongue moves from her slick opening up to her clit and Rey moans. 

“P-p-please… god yes…” Ben swirls his tongue around her clit and flattens his tongue over it. He moves it with ease in a side to side movement and she wants to move her legs. But, she doesn’t. She keeps as still as she can and bites her lip as Ben quickens his tongue. She feels Ben’s hand move up her thigh and onto her belly, he presses her down onto the sheets and she hears something next to them. Like someone rummaging through a drawer. She’s brought back into the moment by Ben sucking on her clit. She gasps as he does and her hips jolt upwards. Ben presses her down with more force and Rey moans, “I-I’m… I’m gonna…!” 

“Cum for me baby.” and Ben laps at her clit until Rey’s back is arching off the bed and her legs are stiff. Rey catches her breath as Ben kisses up her torso and she smiles when she feels his face close to hers. “Good girl.” and she feels the fabric being moved from around her head. She blinks at the sudden light and opens her eyes to see Ben looking down at her. “Fine?” he asks. 

“More than fine.” she whispers. Ben smiles down at her and she looks to the side. She sees Kylo watching them and she smiles. 

“Enjoying yourself so far?” Kylo asks. 

“Yes… Master.” he smiles back and comes closer to the bed. 

“I’m glad… now…” he holds up a length of red rope and Rey blushes. “...let’s have some fun.” she nods her head and Kylo snaps the rope. “Arms up above your head.” Rey does as she’s told and Kylo climbs onto the bed. He wraps the rope around her wrists and then ties the other end to the bed frame. Rey’s ex Poe did this a few times… she didn’t mind it… “Are you okay? Is it too tight?” Kylo asks. 

“No, it feels fine.” Kylo nods and she feels Ben’s hands on her leg. She looks away from Kylo and watches as Ben’s eyes graze over her legs. “Um… how… how is this going to work?” she asks. “I… I…”

“We’re not going to both have you at the same time… we’re going to take turns.” he explains. “You’re not ready for a double fucking, but you are for this…” Kylo runs his hand over her breast and she shivers. “...so, are you ready?” he asks. She looks to him and Ben and slowly nods her head. 

“Yes…”

“And what’s the safeword?” Ben asks. 

“Mercy.”

“Good girl.” Kylo’s hand moves down below her breast and he begins to kiss down her neck. “Ben’s just going to watch for now. Then it’ll be his turn.” Rey looks to Ben and sees him nod his head as he slips out of his clothes. She averts her eyes when he begins to lower his pants and Kylo begins to kiss down to her breasts. Rey goes to move her hands, she wants to hold onto his dark hair but she can’t. She sighs as the rope slightly digs into her skin and she looks to Ben again. He’s just staring over at her and Kylo. Their eyes meet and when she looks downward, she sees his hand palming his cock. She gulps at the sight but keep her eyes on him as he begins to move his hand up and down his now hard length. Rey sighs as she glances up at Ben’s face and then… her face is being turned toward Kylo. He gently runs his thumb over her chin and bottom lip then kisses her softly before climbs over the top of her. “I think you’re wet enough…” she nods her head and he smiles down at her. Kylo moves his hand to her cunt and presses three fingers inside of her. Rey moans as they fill her and Kylo sighs. “Just as I thought.” And his fingers leave her. Rey groans in frustration as the sudden emptiness and Kylo chuckles. He spreads her legs before she can think of anything else and she gasps. 

“M-master…” Her legs go around his body and Kylo smiles down at her. 

“Ready darling?” he asks. Rey nods her head and watches as Kylo turns to look at Ben. He keeps his eyes on him for a few moments then turns back to Rey. Rey watches as he puts his hand in between them and take hold of his cock. He strokes it a couple times then lines himself up. Rey looks up at the ceiling and waits, until… Kylo pushes inside her. She lets out a loud moan as his cock fills her and grips onto the rope binding her to the headboard. Rey hears Kylo grunt above her and he presses inside her more, filling her more. “Fuck…” He pulls out of her and pushes into her just as quickly. Kylo starts to plunge into her again and again and Rey moans as one of his hands grips onto her breasts. He squeezes and she gasps. “Ben… fuck… her cunt is perfect…” Kylo groans. “Your cunt is perfect.” he tells her. “So wet, so tight… fuck me Rey you’re just like heaven.” she can’t answer him, she’s too busy being fucked. She can only gasp as his pace quickens. 

“Like heaven?” she hears Ben ask. 

“She’s perfect Benny…” Kylo grunts. “You… you have to feel her…” Rey clenches around Kylo’s cock at the thought of Ben fucking her next and his body shivers. “Would you like that Rey? Would you like Ben to fuck you?” he asks. 

“Y-yes! Please!” she cries out as Kylo’s hips snap to her. 

“Soon darling, soon.” and he continues his strenuous pace. She lays under the man and looks to Ben beside them. She can see his hand moving over his cock and his eyes on them. She gasps as his mouth opens slightly and twists his hand. She shuts her eyes again once Kylo’s pace quickens even more and their skin slaps together. She savors the sound of their skin… and the sound of Ben’s hand on his cock. She’s never heard, seen or imagined this could happen and now… it’s all she can think about. She gasps again as Kylo begins to play with her clit and her insides begin to heat up. 

“P-please Master can I cum?!” she cries out. She watches Kylo look to Ben and both men smile. 

“No darling, but… you can when Ben fucks you.” and Kylo pulls out of her. Rey groans in desperation and thrashes on the sheets before Ben even stops jerking off. She stares up at the men and sighs. 

“Come on, it’ll be over soon. Just hold on.” says Kylo. “Ben, hurry so our little plaything can cum.” Ben nods his head and climbs over to her. Rey feels his hands run over her legs and over her thighs. 

“I’m going to flip you over.” Ben says. Rey hesitates but nods her head. “Answer me correctly.” 

“O-okay Sir, just… please, please…” and she’s quickly flipped over onto her stomach. The rope digs into her skin and her arms become crossed. She winces at the change of position and feels Ben lift her ass into the air. She gasps once again as she feels his lips on her already wet cunt and presses herself closer to his mouth. She moans as his tongue moves from her pussy to her ass cheek and he gently kisses. 

“Good girl.” she hears him whisper. And his hands move to her hips. Before Rey can think Ben pushes inside of her. She lets out a low moan as his cock fills her and one hand goes to her clit. He begins to rub circles around the little nub and his hips start their pace. “I won’t last long… and neither will you.” she hears as his cock plunges in and out of her. “But… we’ll remedy that later.” and he quickens his fingers. Rey pushes her face into the pillow and moans as she climbs higher and higher with Ben. She’s so so close and it’s almost maddening. But… soon… “Cum for me baby!” and Ben pinches her clit. Rey cries out as her orgasm rushes through her body and Ben stills his movements. She feels his cum shoot into her and she breathes into the pillow. Ben’s hands run over her hips and soon, he pulls out of her. She feels his lips on her backside again and then her hands are being freed. She lazily opens her eyes and sees Kylo untiying her from the bed. Once she’s freed, she rolls back over onto her back and watches as both men take a seat on either side of the bed. Rey lays there in bliss and licks her lips. 

“Pain level?” asks Ben. Rey thinks and holds up one finger. “Good.” and he comes closer. He takes one of her hands in his and begins to kiss at the small indentations on her wrists. She smiles at the act and watches as Kylo does the same. Their lips move across her skin and she closes her eyes again. 

They lay there for god knows how long until a loud noise breaks their combined silence. Rey’s stomach growling. She blushes at the noise and goes to push her face into the pillow but she’s caught by Ben. He holds her face still and places a kiss to her lips. 

“Hungry?” he asks. 

“...maybe.” she mutters. 

“I’ll go and fix us something.” she hears. She turns and sees Kylo slip off the bed. She watches as he dresses and holds onto Ben. He runs his hand over her thigh and she lays her head to his chest. “You two stay put and relax. I’ll call up when it’s time.” and he leans over to Rey. She smiles and they share a kiss before he walks out of the playroom. 

“Want to get dressed?” asks Ben. “So it’s a little less awkward as we lay here?” 

“That sounds nice.” she slips from Ben’s arms and sits on the bed a moment before she gets up and grabs her clothes. 

“Actually…” she turns and watches as Ben slips on his jeans. “...I’ll get you something more comfortable from your bag, alright?” 

“Okay, thank you Ben, uh Sir, uh… Ben?” he smiles and comes over to her. 

“Either is fine. But while we play… it’s Sir, and Kylo is Master. But, when we’re not, Ben and Kylo is fine.” she nods her head and Ben runs a finger down  her cheek. “I’ll be right back.” and he exits the room. Rey sets her clothes back on the dresser and sits back down on the bed. She lays back, throwing her arms above her head. She remembers the rope digging into her skin, the way both guys were rough yet… caring with her body… 

Rey shuts her eyes and smiles to herself. 

She can get sued to this... very… very quickly. 

\--

Rey sips her wine as Kylo serves her her second helping of pasta. She smiles as he sprinkles cheese over it and sets it in front of her before taking his seat. 

“Thank you.” he nods his head and she digs in. She takes a few bites of the cheesy butter noodles and licks her lips before reaching for another slice of garlic bread. 

“Was garlic such a good idea?” asks Ben. “She won’t want to kiss us after we smell of it.”

“Well she’ll taste like it as well so we’ll all match.” Kylo says before taking a bite from his own plate. Ben laughs and they eat for a few minutes before Rey sets her fork down. There’s been something on her mind since they told her about them. How they…

She takes a drink of wine and looks to the men before sighing. 

“What is it?” asks Kylo. “Is there something wrong?” 

“No, everything is fine.” she says. “But... I’m wondering…”

“About?” asks Ben. 

“...about… how you two… started this?” she asks as she points to both of them. The men look at eachother and Kylo sets down his wine glass. 

“Started… sleeping with each other.” he says. She nods her head and he sighs before looking to Ben. “We should tell her… she’s going to be with us for the foreseeable future…”

“Yeah, lets.” both men turn to her and she bites the inside of her cheek. 

“Well…”

**_\--_ **

**_Eighteen Years Ago_ **

**_\--_ **

**_“Kylo? Can… can I ask you something?” his voice was hesitant, and Kylo couldn't help but smirk. His sweet younger brother by only a few minutes was blushing while twirling the controller wire in his hands._** ** _  
_****_“What’s up?” he asks as he pauses the game with reluctance. He was winning…_** ** _  
_******_“Can you… can you teach me how… how to kiss?” Ben asked shyly. Kylo couldn’t hold back, he burst out into laughter at the request. He wipes tears from his eyes and held onto his stomach before he looked over at Ben. He stopped laughing when he saw his face. He was serious…_

**_“You aren't kidding are you kid…?” Ben shook his head and Kylo sighed. “I thought you were with Kaydel last summer… you two...” Ben looked away and sighed._ **

**_“I chickened out. She… she grabbed my cock and I couldn’t handle it. I… I didn’t know what to do and… I never…” Kylo nods his head and puts his hand on Ben’s shoulder._ **

**_“It’s okay man… I… I’m sorry I laughed.”_ **

**_“It’s fine. I get it… but… will you?” he asks. “You… you’re always with someone new and…” Kylo laughs._ **

**_“That doesn’t make me good at it. It makes me charming.” that gets a smile out of his brother. “So… you just want me to show you?” he asks._ **

**_“...yeah.”_ **

**_“Okay. Well…” Kylo turns so he’s facing Ben and sighs. “...come here.”_ **

**_“What?” Ben asks._ **

**_“Come here.” Kylo says again._ **

**_“I didn’t mean… I meant just tell me what to do.” Ben says quickly. Kylo chuckles and scoots closer to his brother. “We… we can’t…”_ **

**_“No one needs to know.” Kylo whispers. “Just this once… it’s not like we’re going to do this everyday.”_ **

**_“I don’t know…”_ **

**_“Just close your eyes, and follow along.” Kylo sees Ben inhale deeply and he sighs. “You wanted me to teach you… let me.” Ben nods his head and Kylo smiles. “Good, now close your eyes.”_ **

**_Ben did what his brother asked, he closed his eyes and waited. Kylo placed his hand on Ben’s cheek and he leaned in, letting his lips touch his._ **

**_It was like a firework igniting._ **

**_Kylo gripped onto Ben’s face and quickly deepened the kiss before he could stop himself. He pushes his tongue into his brother’s mouth and heard Ben moan as their tongues collided. Ben’s hand went to Kylo’s thigh and squeezed. Kylo groans as his brother’s hand placed so close to his cock, but he ignored the feeling pooling in his stomach. Ben just wanted to kiss… so that… that’s all they’ll do. That’s all they can do…_ **

**_Kylo stops the kiss abruptly and both boys take deep breaths._ **

**_“Is… is that all?” Ben asks._ **

**_“Y-yeah… basically.” Kylo answers. “Just… listen… feel what the girl wants and go with it.” Ben nods his head and Kylo stares at his brother._ **

**_“Did I… did i do okay?” he asks. Kylo sighs and nods._ **

**_“Yeah, you did great Benny.” he says as he pushes on his shoulder. “Can we get back to me kicking your ass now?” Ben laughs._ **

**_“Yeah right.” and Kylo un-pauses the game._ **

**_\--_ **

“So, bassiclay from then on… it just got more and more… intimate.” says Ben. “A kiss here and there…”

“We just went through the stages.” says Kylo. “When we were too pent up, or needed some help, we were there for eachother. It’s just how we are.”

“So you two… are bi?” she asks. 

“I’m the only man Ben’s been with, he’s mostly into women. Though I’ve been with multiple partners, of many sexes” says Kylo. “I’m pansexual. Meaning I just like people.” he explains. “Men, women… everything in between.” Rey nods her head. 

“Does… anyone else know?” she asks. 

“One person.” says Ben. “Our friend Phasma.”

“Phasma?” she asks. 

“Yeah, I met her in a bar when I was in culinary school.” says Kylo. “She’s actually the one who introduced me to BDSM.”

“So you… you had sex with her.”

“I did, a few times. So has Ben. Though she’s just a friend now. She’s in an exclusive marriage with her husband Armitage.”

“Oh, okay.”

“So don’t be jealous now. We’re all yours.” Kylo says with a wink. Rey laughs and nods. 

“Okay.” 

“Any other questions?” Ben asks. “Concerns?” 

“...would, would we be… exclusive?” she asks. “I mean, I get that you two-”

“Yes. We would be exclusive.” says Ben. 

“Only us three will be involved with our play.” says Kylo. “Unless, you would want another person to join.” he says. “We could all discuss it and go from there.”

“No, I don’t. I just… I guess I just feel… like I want…” she trails off for a moment. 

“Rey, finish your thought.” says Kylo. “We all have to be on the same page.”

“I know… I ...I only want us three.” she whispers. “I like this… the way it is.” both men smile.

“Then this is how it’ll stay. But, since we brought up Phasma…” says Kylo. 

“What about her?” she asks. 

“Would you be up for meeting with her? She’s very curious to meet you.”

“You talked about me?” 

“We did. Phasma is a trustworthy person.” Ben assures her. “She’s been there for us for years and she’s out closest friend. We’d like you two to get along.”

“Um.... okay. I’d love to meet her.” Kylo nods his head and takes a hold of his wine glass again. 

“Great, next time you come over we’ll have her for lunch or something.”

“Cool.” she looks at the men and smiles. She does like this… all three of them. Somehow… it feels natural. She picks her fork up again and begins to eat once more. Ben wanted to watch a movie before bed so they better hurry before it gets too late. 

\--

After the dishes are in the dishwasher, the trio head into Ben’s living room and take their seats on the couch. Ben one one side, Kylo on the other, and Rey in the middle. Ben lays a blanket over their laps and starts the movie. One all three agreed on;  _ Ghostbusters.  _

Soon, Rey’s head is on Kylo’s lap and her feet are on Ben’s. Kylo’s fingers run through her hair and Ben’s hands remain on her legs. Rey smiles as Kylo scratches her head and her toes curl. 

“Like that?” he asks. She moans a yes and he chuckles. “I’m glad I can be of assistance.” Rey shuts her eyes and becomes more and more comfortable by the minute. She listens to the characters talk about the ghosts roaming all around New York and soon, she falls asleep, completely content with her two men beside her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


	4. Count for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a while... sorry everyone!  
> But, here we go, another chapter!

Chapter Four - Count for Me 

\--

**Ben : Hey baby! Phasma wants to know if you are available to do lunch with the three of us this weekend. No pressure, she’s just free -xo Ben**

_ Rey : Sure, I can’t wait to meet her and… I can’t wait to see you ;)  _

“Who are you texting?” Rey almost drops her phone and clutches it to her chest. She turns to her right and sees Rose standing there with her book bag slung over her shoulder. 

“Geezus you scared me!” Rey yells. 

“Sorry, should I have knocked on my door” Rey rolls her eyes and hugs her friend. 

“No, just, ugh. You know I scare easily.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. But, who are you talking to?” Rose asks. 

“Uh no one.” Rey quickly stashes her phone into her pocket and smiles.“What do you and Finn have planned this weekend?” she asks. 

“Nothing much, he needs to study for his final, so he’s going to come over and I’m going to quiz him.”

“Uh huh… quiz him.” Rey says with air quotes. Rose rolls her eyes. 

“We’re actually going to study this time.”

“Last time you said that I walked in on you and him going at it on the couch.”

“How many times do I have to apologize for that?” she asks. 

“Let me see…” Rey begins to fake count on her fingers and sighs. “Every day for the rest of forever.” they both laugh and Rose sighs. 

“Who are you texting?” she asks again. 

“Just a guy…the guy I went out with last weekend.”

“Oh the guy you spent three days with.” Rey sighs. 

“Yes him.”

“So, are you just sleeping together or…”

“I don’t know yet.” Rey admits. “I just know I like him…”

“Okay, just be safe and smart.” says Rose. “I don’t need to get blood on my hands again.”

“Again? You killed before?” Rose just winks and Rey laughs. “Okay, so you want to go get pizza? I’m starved.”

“Sounds good. Just let me change my shirt.” and she heads into her bedroom. Rey waits until Rose is out of sight and takes her phone from her pocket. There’s a text from Ben. 

**Ben: Great. Kylo will pick you up again on Friday.**

_ Rey: Cool, can’t wait! GTG though, going out to eat with Rose.  _

**Ben: Talk with you soon!**

Rey puts her phone back into her pocket and grabs her purse from her room. She meets Rose at the door and they head out. 

She wishes she could tell Rose the whole truth but… she knows she wouldn’t understand. 

Once they’re at their favorite pizza stand and their food is ordered, Rose reaches for her wallet. Rey puts her hand out and gets her bank card from her own. Her friend looks to her and Rey swipes her card, paying for their meal. 

“Rey...” says Rose. 

“It’s fine, I got it.” and the man behind the counter hands them their pizza slices and cans of soda. The girls find a table and take their seats. Rey takes a bite of her pepperoni slice and looks up at Rose. “Maz lent me some money so I could get through the rest of the month.” she tells her. “It’s fine.”

“Okay… thanks for lunch girl.” and she takes a drink of her soda. Rey smiles and takes another bite of pizza. 

“I love you Rose.” 

“I love you too Rey.” and they eat. 

\--

Rey walks with Ben and Kylo to their table at Kylo’s restaurant and tries to keep calm. She’s going to meet their friend Phasma and she’s excited and worried. She hopes the woman will like her but she’s also afraid she won’t. What if she doesn’t approve of her? What if she says she’s not good enough for them? Rey gulps as they reach the table and Kylo pulls out her chair. 

“She should be here any minute.” Kylo said as he looked down at his watch. 

“Don’t worry she’s going to love you.” Ben whispers as he kissed her cheek. Rey couldn’t help but bounce her knee in anticipation of meeting her. 

“I hope so…”

“She will.” says Kylo. Rey nods her head and takes hold of the glass of water in front of her. She takes a drink and as she goes to ask Ben a question, she hears a woman’s voice calling out. 

“Kylo! Benny!” Rey turns and sees a woman walking up to their table. She looks at the fine dressed woman and blushes. She’s so tall and beautiful. Her blonde hair is cut short and she’s wearing a silver and black pantsuit. An expensive purse is hung over her arm and Rey feels suddenly under dressed in her blouse and skirt. 

“Hey Phas.” Kylo and Ben get up from their seats and they each hug the women. “How are you?” Kylo asks. 

“Fine, just fine. You two?”

“We’re great as always.” Rey stands and once they’re done hugging, the woman finally turns to her. 

“And you must be Rey.” she says. She walks over to Rey and opens her arms. “Warning, I’m a hugger.” and she envelops Rey in the largest hug she’s ever received. She embraces the women back and when she lets go of her she kisses her cheek. “I’m Gwendoline Phasma. It’s such a pleasure to meet you, love.” Rey smiles. 

“It’s so nice to meet you too. They’ve told me so much about you.”

“Oh I hope not too much.” Phasma says back. “My gods… boys she’s gorgeous.” 

“Isn’t she?” says Kylo. Rey blushes and Ben pulls her chair out again. Kylo does the same for Phasma and the women sit. Ben moves to the other side of the table with Kylo and Rey smiles when Phasma turns to her. 

“So, how are they treating you?” she asks. “Well I hope.”

“Oh, yeah. They are. Totally.” Rey mutters out. “Um, you look wonderful.” Phasma smiles and puts a hand to her chest. 

“Thank you, love. This is new.” she says. “How’s school going? They said you’re a junior.”

“I am. Uh, fine. I’m kind of struggling with one class but my other three are going well.”

“And what are you studying?”

“Um, mechanical engineering.”

“Goodness. Smart and beautiful, boys you sure know how to pick them.” she says. “Do you have a plan for after college?” she asks. 

“Um, I hope to find a job soon after but you know how that goes.” Rey says with a laugh. “Right now, I just want to get through school.” 

“Good plan. So, lunch.” and she takes hold of the menu. Rey looks to the men across from her and sees them both smiling. She smiles back and Kylo winks. Rey looks at her own menu and peeks over at Phasma. She likes her already. 

\--

Rey thanks the waitress as she takes away their empty plates and smiles when Phasma puts her hand on hers. 

“Rey, love. I want to get to know you a little better. Would you like to come out for a little shopping with me?” she asks. 

“Oh, uh, sure. If we’re not doing anything.” she says as she looks to Ben and Kylo. 

“Of course. You’re in good hands with Phas.” says Kylo. 

“Just have her back by dinner.” says Ben. “We have plans.”

“I’m sure you do. Now… shall we?” Rey nods her head and they both stand. The men stand as well and Rey goes to them. They each kiss her cheek and she smiles. 

“Have fun.” says Kylo. Rey nods her head and looks to Phasma. The woman smiles and Rey takes a deep breath before exiting with her. She keeps up with Phasma and soon they’re at a silver BMW. 

“Get in, love. Is there somewhere special you’d like to look at?”

“Uh, no, not really. Wherever you’re going is fine.”

“Great, I just have a few things to pick up.” and they get into the car. Rey fastens her seatbelt and Phasma pulls from the parking spot. Once they’re driving Phasma begins to speak again. “So, the boys told me about your agreement.” 

“Oh…” Rey looks out the passenger side window and hears Phasma continue. 

“There’s no judgment here, dear. Trust me.” she says. “It’s just sex, companionship, fun; it’s all fine. And you’re getting compensation for your time; there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“You… you don’t think I’m… cheap?” Rey asks. 

“God hon, no. I had a sugar daddy in college as well so I know what you’re going through. Though mine wasn’t as good looking as Ben or Kylo.” Phasma says. “But it made life fun and I had a little extra cash. But, Ben said you met because you were fired.”

“Uh, yeah… my boss got rid of me because he thought I was flirting my way into high paying jobs. Like there was any real high paying jobs in his garage.” Rey rants. “And he was probably jealous because I was fucking his nephew and not him.” 

“You were fucking his nephew?” 

“Yeah… Poe, my ex.”

“Can I ask what happened?”asks Phasma. 

“Yeah, um… we just didn’t fit well. I mean we did for a while but once he graduated we drifted.”

“It happens all too often.”

“Yeah, he’s dating some other girl now that was in a class of his. She still goes to the college but they seem to be making it work. It’s good for them.”

“Jealous at all?”

“Nope, we parted on good terms.”

“That’s always nice.” Rey nods her head and Phasma sighs. “So, you need a job?”

“Yeah.”

“A smart girl like you, you should have one by now.”

“Each time I apply they call Plutt and he gives me the worst recommendation humanly possible. It’s always the same…” 

“Well… since you live nearby… maybe I can help find you something.” 

“What? Oh, no. I couldn’t ask for that.”’

“It’s fine, love. You’re practically family now, and family helps each other.” Rey smiles and watches as they pull into a parking garage. “I’ll find a few things you might be interested in, we can exchange numbers.” 

“Sure… thank you so much…” 

“I have connections, I’m sure I can find you something.” Phasma parks the car and looks over to Rey. “So, heads up this is an adult store. I just have to pick up a special order.”

“Oh, okay.” Rey unclicks her belt and gets out of the car. They walk from the garage onto the street and Rey follows close behind the tall woman. Soon they get to a bright red neon sign and Rey blushes. She’s been on one before but it was just for laughs. She walks in with Phasma and she goes right to the counter. 

“Hey Kaydel.”

“Oh hey, I’ve got your stuff right here.” Rey watches as the blonde woman behind the counter bend down and come back up with a box. “Just check it before you leave.” She sets it down and Phasma opens it. She rummages through the box and nods her head. 

“Yep, it’s all here. Thanks a bunch.” 

“Always. Is that all?” Phasma turns to Rey and sighs. 

“No… actually there’s a few things I need to look at. Can you keep this up here for me?”

“Sure thing.” Phasma goes to Rey and puts her arm around her. 

“So…” she begins. 

“So…” Rey says as well. 

“...is there anything you want? On me.”

“Oh, no… um…”

“Anything. We all need a release.”

“I don’t… I’m just not…”

“Have you ever… used anything like this?” Phasma asks. Rey blushes and turns away. 

“Um…” 

“Okay… we’ll have to change that. Since you’re with the boys now… you’ll have to get used to certain things.” Phasma tugs Rey along and sighs. “If… you're interested that is. I don’t mean to be pushy....” 

“Um… what things?” Rey asks. Phasma smiles and continues to walk. 

“Have you used a vibrator before?” she asks. 

“...no.”

“We’ll start there. You’ll also need a butt plug.”

“A what?”

“Well, you’re with two men sweetheart. One day they’ll want to have you at the same time.” she says. “And, I think you’ll need some prep.” Rey licks her lips and Phasma holds onto her tighter. “It’s fine, love. We’ve all been there.” Soon they stop at a wall full of dildos and vibrators and Rey begins to feel overwhelmed. “So… we’ll get you a vibe… they’re better than a regular dildo in my opinion. I think you’d like a rabbit.”

“A what?” Phasma smiles and takes a package from the wall. 

“This is a rabbit vibe. It has an extra part that comes in contact with your clit. See, it looks like bunny ears.” she hands it to Rey and she looks it over. “There are slightly smaller ones but I’ve seen both of the guys cocks so…”

“You have?” Rey asks. 

“Yeah a few years back.” she answers. “Mostly Kylo but Ben a few times.”

“And… you can still be friends?” 

“Yeah, I mean it was just sex and I was teaching them about the lifestyle. It wasn’t like we were in love or anything like that. So, there’s no need to worry about that.”

“...okay. Um…” Rey looks down at the “rabbit” in her hands and sighs. It’s way too big… even if the boy’s are… well endowed… she doesn’t think she can… on her own… “...way too big.” and she puts it back. “Maybe…” she picks up a smaller one and Phasma nods her head. 

“Okay, whatever you want hon.” and she moves her to another area. “Okay… a training kit is in order…” she takes a box off the shelf and hands it to Rey. She opens the small flap hiding the items and sees three sizes of… “Butt plugs. But in various sizes. So you can get used to it.” Rey nods her head and closes the flap. She follows Phasma along and she grabs a bottle of lube before leading Rey to the register. She puts the items down and goes to grab her wallet. “Oh no hon. This is on me.” 

“No, I can’t let you-”

“Now now. Think of it as a gift.” Rey smiles and lets Phasma pay for the items. She hands Rey the bag and takes her box. “Bye Kay, see you.”

“Bye girl.” she says as the exit the store. Rey follows Phasma back to the car and smiles. 

“Thank you. Um… for this. I don’t… I don’t really know much…”

“Everyone is uneducated at the beginning. But, don’t worry. If you need any advice or anything else… you can call me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. I’d love to help you out.” they get into the car and Rey sighs. 

“I wish I had more experience…”

“I think the boys like you just the way you are.” says Phasma. 

“...you think?”

“Absolutely. If they didn’t… we wouldn’t be here huh?”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Phasma smiles and hands her, her phone. “Give me your number.” Rey texts herself from Phasma’s phone and hands it back to her. “We’ll have to stay in touch.” Rey nods. 

“Of course.” Phasma clutches her hand a moment and starts the car. 

“Okay, let's get you back to the boys. I’m sure they have big plans for you.” Rey blushes and nods again as Phasma pulls out of the parking garage. 

\--

“Now boys if I hear you mistreat this wonderful girl I’ll rip off your dicks and feed them to wild boars.” Rey giggles at the threat and sees the boys laugh. 

“You know where to find wild boars?” asks Kylo. Phasma takes a step forward and slaps Kylo on the back of the head. 

“Don’t get fresh with me.” she scolds. “I may not be your dominant anymore but God help me-”

“We’ll treat her like a queen.” says Ben. Phasma smiles and sighs. 

“Good.” she turns to Rey and smiles. “Call me.”

“I will.” and she leaves. Rey takes a large breath and sighs. 

“So, how’d you like her?” asks Kylo. “She can be a bit much but you’ll never find anymore like her.”

“She’s wonderful. I love her already.” both men smile. 

“She is. Did you have a good time?” asks Ben. 

“Yeah, it was fun. And… she bought me a couple things. Oh, she forgot she was supposed to tell you two something.”

“Why don’t you just tell us.” says Kylo. 

“Um… well… she said that she was going to tell you two… to let me use them.”

“Use what?” Rey hands Kylo the bag from the adult store and he looks inside. He smiles and hands it to Ben “Well, I think I can guess why she bought you those. What do you think Ben? Can our little Rey use her new toys?” Ben looks into the bag and nods before handing the bag to Rey. 

“Sure, as long as we put rules into place.”

“Well of course.”

“Rules?” she asks. Ben nods and puts his hand to her back. 

“Come on, we have a few things planned for you baby.” Rey smiles and sets the bag down. 

\--

Rey squirms in place and pulls on the restraints binding her to the St. Anothny’s Cross. She moans as Kylo presses the large viberator to her pussy lips and jolts away from it. 

“M-master… please… too… too much…” she whines. He puts the vibe closer to her and she cries out. “P-p-please! M… mercy!” Kylo moves it away from her and Ben begins to move his hands over her naked body. 

“Shh, shh… it’s alright. You’re just not used to it.” 

“Too… too much… Sir.” she says. 

“Okay, it’s okay. We’ll stop for a few minutes.”

“Let’s give her a moment.” Rey sighs as the vibration stops and takes a breath. 

“Any pain? Or is it just too much stimulation?” asks Kylo. 

“Too… much…” she says. “But… it’s… it’s so good.” Kylo smiles and leans in to kiss her lips. She moans into his mouth and he begins to play with her breasts. 

“We’ll try again in a moment.” and he kisses her again. Rey moans as Ben’s hands leave her and she turns to him, breaking Kylo’s kiss. 

“It’s alright baby.” he whispers. He gently kisses her lips and turns away. 

“Wanna play too Ben?” asks Kylo. Ben hesitates but nods his head. Kylo kisses Rey once more and turns to Ben. “Undress… now.” Rey watches as Ben begins to strip down and once he’s down to nothing Kylo begins to run his hands over his body. He takes his cock in hand and Rey hears Ben moan. “Let’s get you sated too shall we?” and Kylo leaves him. Kylo begins to rummage through a drawer and soon he turns back around. Rey tilts her head in confusion as she sees what’s in his hand. A black silicone… something. Kylo walks to Ben and watches in awe as he takes hold of his cock again. 

“You know what this does… don’t you little brother?” Ben nods his head and Kylo slips the silicone over his cock. Then… the other end of it is pressed between his legs and… oh my… “A little tight today…” Kylo presses the toy inside of Ben and brushes his fingers over his skin. “Ready?” he asks. Ben nods again and Kylo leaves him. He goes back to the drawer and takes out a small remote. He presses a button on it and Rey turns back to Ben as he groans. “Rey, I’ve just put a vibrating cock ring slash butt plug into Ben. It’s going to make him cum quite quickly.” Kylo comes back to her and sighs. “Would you like to feel it?” he asks. 

“Um…” she sees Ben shiver and she gulps. “...y-yes.” Kylo smiles. 

“I knew you would…” he says. “I know you wanted a little break but… I think you’ll enjoy this.” and he looks to Ben. “Come here… and fuck our little Rey.” Kylo bends down and does Rey’s ankles. She sighs at the feeling and he gets back up. “Hold her steady…” Ben slowly makes his way over to her and she licks her bottom lip as his hands touch her thighs. He quickly takes her legs his hand and lifts them so they’re around his waist. She gasps at the difference and wishes she could hold onto him. “Now.” And Ben plunges into her. Rey moans as his cock thrusts inside her and she can feel the vibration from the device in and around him. It’s not as abrasive as the one Kylo was using on her but it feels nice. Ben grips onto her thighs and presses deeper inside her. 

“Feel okay?” He asks. Rey nods her head and tries to move her hips with his. 

“Safe word if you need it.” Says Kylo. Rey nods and Kylo sighs. 

“Verbal confirmation Rey.” 

“I-I will… Master.” Kylo smiles and Rey shuts her eyes a Ben begins to quicken his pace. She savors the feeling of the slight vibration as well as Ben plunging into her and moans as the vibration becomes stronger. Ben halts his movements a moment but continues. 

“Alright Benny?” asks Kylo.

“P-perfect…” and his grip tighetens even more. 

“Don’t bruise her now.” Rey blushes at the thought of marks on her body and moans. “You want to be bruised sweetheart?” asks Kylo. She doesn’t answer but moans as Ben digs his fingers into her skin. “I think that’s a yes. But…”

“Y-yes… please…” Ben keeps his grip tight and pounds into her at a record speed. “F...fuck…” she feels Ben smile against her skin and opens her eyes to see Kylo watching. He smiles at her and she closes her eyes again. After a few moments Ben’s movements halt and she feels his cum shoot inside her. She gasps at it fills her and she feels Ben’s fingers begin to play with her clit. “Ben!” She cries out as an orgasm quickly flows through her and falls loosely into Ben’s grasp. She trembles as the aftershocks run through her and lays her head on Ben’s shoulder. 

“Good?” asks Kylo. 

“Y-yes… Master…”

“Oh, so you can remember to call him the correct title.”

“W-what?” she asks. 

“You called me Ben as you came.” he says. 

“Oh…”

“And… that my dear, is a no no.” and he gently puts her legs back onto the floor. Rey is released from the cross and she leans back against it for stability. “I think someone deserves their first punishment.” 

“Perhaps.” Kylo answers. They both take Rey into their arms and lead her to the bed. Rey watches as Ben release himself from the silicone toy and sits down. Kylo lays his head on her shoulder and sighs. “Spanking?” he asks. Ben nods and pats his thigh. Rey hesitates and Kylo kisses her cheek. “He’ll be gentle for your first time. Won’t you Benny?”

“Course.” and he pats his thigh again. “Come on and bend over my knee. I’ll hold you steady.” Rey takes a step forward and slowly does as Ben says. She lays over Ben’s lap and feels his hands on her. “Now I’ll give you five hits. Not too many.” she nods her head. 

“O-okay…” and she feels his hand on her ass. It just lays there for a moment and then it’s gone. But before she can think, it smacks down. She jolts as his hand hits her and she gasps. 

“Count for me Rey.” 

“O-one!” she cries out. And his hand smacks down again. “Two!” the next hit is on her other cheek and she moans instead of gasps. “T-three…”

“Oh, you like that?” asks Ben. Rey nods. 

“Y-yes… yes Sir.” and he hits again. “Four!” she moans. Ben rubs her ass a moment then spanks her for the last time. “Five!” and his hand rubs for a moment. 

“Good girl.” he praises. “Pain level from one to ten.”

“Three… maybe…” Ben lifts her off his lap and lays her onto the bed. She feels her ass being caresses and she closes her eyes. 

“Good girl… such a good girl for me…”

“For us.” she hears Kylo say. Rey smiles to herself and breathes in. “Let’s get cleaned up. A bath maybe?” Rey opens her eyes and nods her head. 

“Yes please.” Rey begins to move but feels Ben’s hand on her legs. 

“I’ll run a bath, Kylo will stay with you.” 

“Okay.” she watches as Ben leaves the room and she turns to Kylo. He smiles down at her and sits on the bed. 

“Is everything meeting your expectations?” he asks. Rey smiles and nods. 

“More so.” and she shuts her eyes once Kylo’s hand begins to roam over her body. 

This is more than she could have ever dreamed of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


	5. Trick or Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so yes this is a Halloween chapter!! Is it October???? NOPE! But, here it is anyway! <3

Chapter Five - Trick or Treat 

\--

Rey keeps looking at her phone and wishing Kylo or Ben would text back. She had said she wanted to stay here at the college for Halloween and neither has texted back. She hopes she didn’t make them angry, but… she does need to spend some time with her friends. She lays down on her bed and closes her eyes. Hopefully one of them will get back to her soon. She looks to her bedside drawer. Her thighs press together as she thinks of the devices inside and sighs as she thinks of the rules. 

No cumming unless Kylo or Ben are on the phone with her.

No playing with the toys more than twice a day. 

And… to enjoy herself.

Rey licks her lips and opens the drawer. She takes out the vibrator Phasma gifted her and turns it around in her hand. She’s used it once before and it was enjoyable. She takes down her yoga pants and panties in one swift movement and throws them to the edge of the bed. She’ll be alone for an hour at least, until Rose gets back from her last class. So…

She sighs and begins to move the device along her lower lips. She doesn’t turn it on just yet, like Kylo said. He told her to tease herself first, to make her body want it just as much as her head does. It’s frustrating but… she understands. She lets the vibrator run over her skin a little while longer then she pushes the button that turns it on. It buzzes to life and she jolts slightly at the feeling. It’s not where she wants it though. She slowly moves it to her slick opening and pushes the toy inside her and as it does, the rabbit ears hit her clit. Rey moans as the vibration runs through her and she pushes herself further into her mattress. She keeps the toy still for a few moments and continues the slow torture. 

Soon, her body is so warm; sweat is dripping off her. Her body is shaking and her hips are moving with the thrusts she’s making with the vibrator. And, she’s ready to cum. She can feel the heat radiating from between her thighs and the delicious tightness… 

But… she can’t cum. Ben and Kylo haven’t been getting back to her and… fuck! She shouldn’t have done this! She wants to cum so bad… and the last time she did this… Ben answered right away. She grabs her phone again and sighs as she looks at the text messages… Ben will probably be in a meeting but Kylo… maybe… just maybe… 

Rey goes to google and looks up Kylo’s restaurant. She presses the call icon and she sighs. The phone rings for a couple seconds then a female voice answers. 

“Supremacy. I’m sorry but we don’t open for another hour.”

“Oh, no that’s fine.” Rey mutters. “Um, I need to speak with Kylo.”

“I’m sorry he’s quite busy with preservice.”

“It’s an emergency, I really need to speak with him.”

“Name?”

“R-Rey.”

“One moment.” and the line turns to flutterly waiting music. Rey squirms on her bed as she waits and soon she hears Kylo’s voice. 

“Rey, sweetheart are you okay? What’s wrong?” he almost yells into the phone. 

“I… I’m fine. But… Kylo…”

“What’s wrong?” he asks. 

“I… I need to cum.” she admits. “Please.” there’s silence over the phone and then a door closing. 

“You… called my place of work… so you could cum?” he asks. “That’s an emergency?”

“Y-yes… please Kylo…” she begs. She can hear him sigh and she almost cries. “Please… I’m so sorry but… I need it.”

“Fine… but never, I repeat, never do this again.” he says. “You are to wait like a good girl.”

“Yes, I will. I’ll be a good girl, just please Kylo.”

“Tell me you won’t do this again.”

“I won’t call your work again. Please…”

“Are you using the vibrator?” he asks. 

“Yes.” she answers. 

“And how close are you to cumming?”

“So close…” she whispers. 

“Is it inside you?” 

“N-no… I…”

“Push it back inside you, slowly.” Rey grabs the toy and does as Kylo says. “Turn the vibration up almost to the highest setting.” he says. “And then fuck yourself.” Rey begins to toy with the device and it turns up super high. She lets out a low moan and she begins to move the toy in and out of her. Each time the ears touch her clit, she gasps. “Good girl…” Kylo praises. “Such a good girl…” Rey listens closely to Kylo’s voice and imagines him there with her. His lips near her ear, his hands on her body… “Are you close Rey?” he asks. 

“Y-y-yes…”

“Then cum sweetheart. Cum for me.” and she does. She holds the vibrator still and bucks her hips against it as gasps into her cell, all the while, calling out Kylo’s name. Soon, the aftershocks are through and Rey turns off the toy. She takes a large breath and she picks up the phone. “Better?” she hears. 

“...yes.”  she sighs. 

“Good, I have to get back to work now.”

“...okay. I’m sorry I called.”

“...it’s alright. It was nice hearing your little gasps and moans over the phone. Now we’ve both heard you.” Rey smiles and sighs. 

“Wait, before you go…”

“What is it sweetheart?” he asks. 

“Rose and Finn want to take me to this party on Halloween… so, I wouldn’t be able to come over on Friday. Would… would that be okay?” she asks him. 

“Of course. I’ll tell Ben. Have fun with your friends.”

“I will… I’ll talk with you later.”

“Look forward to it.” and he hangs up. Rey smiles to herself and puts the phone down on her bed. She stares up at the ceiling and thinks of what to go dressed as to the party. 

\--

Rey takes picture after picture with her friends and asks Rose to take a few of her alone. She poses as the woman on the costume packaging and Rose laughs as she takes the photo. 

“Rey, hon. There is nothing sexy about a french maid, face it.”

“Well…” Finn mutters. Rose hits her boyfriend and he chuckles. “Well I wouldn’t mind you in one.” 

“Shut up Finny.” and she faces the phone at Rey again. “Why do you want these again?” she asks. “You’re not going to post them, Maz would see.”

“I’m… I just want a few, for… reasons.”

“Are these reasons who you text all night and day?” she asks. 

“...just take the pics. Make me look sexy.” and she bends herself over the banister while holding up the small pink feather duster. 

Once all the photos are taken, they head back down the stairs. Rey watches as Rose and Finn link hands and smiles. She snaps a sneak photo of their matching  _ Where’s Waldo  _ costumes and posts it to her snapchat. She quickly grabs a drink with her friends and finds a place to stand while they dance. Rey scrolls through the photos Rose took of her and finds a couple she really likes. She edits them slightly, making the lighting better and sends them to Ben and Kylo in their group message. She smiles to herself and goes to put her phone into her purse when her text tone goes off a few times. Rey looks at what came in and laughs. 

**Kylo : HOT DAMN WOMAN**

**Kylo : You can clean my place anytime ;)**

**Ben : Why are you teasing us Rey???**

Rey bites her lip and texts back. 

_ Rey : Just thought you two could use a little sneak peak ;)  _

**Ben : Does that mean that little outfit is coming with you tomorrow??**

**Kylo : PLEASE**

_ Rey : Maybe…  _

**Ben : So help me god if you don’t…**

**Kylo : Rey**

**Kylo : Do**

**Kylo : Not**

**Kylo : Tease**

**Kylo : Me**

_ Rey : Sorry, gtg ;) _

Rey smiles to herself and puts her phone in her purse. She takes a drink from her solo cup and sighs. They tease her… now she can tease them. 

\--

An hour later Rey checks her phone and sees a ton of texts from Ben and Kylo. Most are just trying to get her attention back to her phone but a few… 

**Kylo : I don’t like to be teased Rey.**

**Kylo : Where are you?**

**Kylo : Found you ;)**

Rey licks her lips and sighs, found… me? She looks around and doesn’t see him. But, he probably just means he looked up her location on his phone. She leaves the texts alone and when she goes to put her phone down, it goes off. 

**Ben : Have fun!**

Rey looks around her again and looks over the faces and masks. They wouldn’t… 

And she feels a hand go around her throat. She gasps and feels someone press against her. She goes to turn and punch the person but they keep her still. 

“Now, now… I said I found you.” a voice whispers. 

“Kylo?” 

“Now, my angel…” 

“You scared-” his hand tightens on her throat and she moans. 

“...come with me.” he whispers. Rey turns her head slightly and sees a half masked Kylo. Like…

“ _ Phantom of the Opera _ ?” Kylo smiles and presses a kiss right under her ear. 

“It’s what I had in my closet.” he says into her ear. “Not as… sexy as yours though…”

“Oh, I don’t know about that…” Rey whispers back. Kylo gently bites her ear and she moans. “Kylo… why…”

“You didn’t think we’d want you as soon as we could get you?”

“Is Ben here too?” she asks. 

“No, just me.” he says. “Disappointed?” he asks. 

“No.” she says quickly. 

“Good…” he licks up the shell of her ear and she presses against him. “Come with me.”

“Come… or…  _ cum _ ?” she whispers. 

“Both…” Rey shivers and nods her head. 

“Let me tell Rose.” 

“Be quick. I’ll wait by the door.” 

“Okay.” and he lets her go. She turns around to take a look at him and she smiles. “I like that… a lot…” Kylo winks. 

“Be a good girl and I’ll keep it on.” Rey giggles and heads off to find her friends. 

\--

Rey keeps her eyes on Kylo as he drives her away from her apartment and smiles. She just had to run up and grab her weekend bag and now they’re on their way to Ben’s. 

“So… am I going to be punished for teasing you two?” she asks. Kylo turns to her quickly then back at the road. 

“A little, another spanking perhaps.” he says. “But we mostly just want you under us.” a blush goes across Rey’s face and she presses her thighs together. 

“...okay.” they stay quiet for a few moments and she speaks again. “Why did you come in costume?” she asks. 

“Well, I think a thirty some year old would stand out at a frat party. Don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I suppose.” 

“So, it was this… or Ben’s FBI agent costume, which is just a suit… doesn’t do much.” Rey giggles. “Why… a maid?” he asks. 

“I don’t know… seemed cute.”

“I’m not thinking  _ cute _ at the moment.” he says. “Sexy, definitely.”

“... so you like it?” she asks. 

“Of course I do.” Rey presses her thighs together and plucks up her courage. 

“Maybe… the maid can help clean when we get back?” 

“Clean what exactly?” he asks with a slight hint of slyness to his voice. 

“...anything you want.” Rey smiles as Kylo speeds up and she laughs. 

“I’m sure we can think of something.” 

\--

Rey moans loudly around Kylo’s cock as Ben moves his tongue slowly over her lower lips. Kylo’s fingers tighten in her hair and she looks up with lidded eyes to see Kylo staring down at her. 

“Good girl…” he praises. “Good girl, Rey.” and he moves his hips slightly. She gags slightly on his cock and he pulls out just far enough so she can catch her breath before pushing back inside her mouth. Ben’s tongue slides around her clit and Rey moves her hips against his mouth. “Almost there sweetheart?” Kylo asks. Rey mumbles a “yes” and he smiles. “Hear that Ben?” Rey gasps as Ben nods his head and her pussy clenches around nothing. She wants to beg, but with Kylo’s cock in her mouth, it’s impossible. Ben’s tongue goes into overdrive and Kylo begins to thrust inside her mouth. Rey puts her hands to Kylo’s thighs and moves her hips in tune with Ben’s mouth and tongue. She feels Kylo stiffen under her fingers and then, he keeps her head still. She feels cum shoot down her throat and she moans. “...good...girl.” he mutters. 

Ben’s tongue swirls around her clit and Rey gasps at the same time Kylo pulls out of her mouth. Kylo moves her face so she’s looking up at him and he leans down. He presses his lips to hers and Rey moans as his tongue and Kylo’s begin to move in unison. And soon, the liquid heat from deep inside her spills over. She moves and shakes as an orgasm rips through her; making her cry out. Kylo ends their kiss and helps her stand. She wobbles as she does and watches as ben gets off the carpet. He kisses her forehead and Rey smiles. 

“Feel clean?” he asks. 

“Not really.” she admits with a laugh. Ben kisses her lips and smiles. “Can… can I have a bath Sir?” she asks. 

“Of course.” Ben kisses her again and Rey watches as he licks his bottom lip. “Go and get cleaned up, Kylo and I will-”

“Actually… I’d like a bath too.” Kylo says. Ben and Kylo share a look and Ben nods. 

“Okay. You two can take a bath and I’ll go and get something for us to eat.”

“Pizza?” asks Kylo.

“Sure, sound good Rey?” Ben asks. 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Kylo wraps his arm around Rey and pulls her close. 

“Bath time.” Rey smiles and walks with Kylo to the main bathroom. Kylo sits her down on the side of the tub and starts the water. “Want anything in it?” he asks.

“No, just a bath is fine.” Kylo stands up straight and sighs. 

“Let’s get you undressed.” Kylo goes down to his knees and takes hold of one of the black high heeled shoes on Rey’s feet. He slips it off along with its twin and runs his hands up her legs and thighs. “Stand.” she does and so does he. Kylo undoes the zipper on the back of the costume and shimmies it down her body. Rey steps out of it and she takes her bra off herself. Her panties and fishnets are in the living room, so now… she’s standing before him naked. His hands roam over her arms and he sighs. “Okay, my turn.” and Rey watches as Kylo undresses. She lets her eyes run over his body and when he climbs into the bathtub, he holds out his hand to her. She takes it and he helps her into the water. 

Rey lays against Kylo’s chest and closes her eyes. As they sit there a few minutes Rey just lets the warm water soothe her, and then there’s a knock on the bathroom door. 

“I’m heading out now.” 

“Okay.” says Kylo. “Get cheese bread and soda.” 

“Will do. Do you want anything special Rey?” Ben asks. 

“...a salad would be nice too.”

“Alright, I’ll get one. Be back soon.”

“Be safe.” Rey and Kylo say as one. She smiles and lays her head back to Kylo’s chest. His hands set on her thighs and she sighs. 

“...Kylo?” she asks. 

“Yes?”

“...can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can; shoot sweetheart.” Rey takes a deep breath and sighs. 

“When… when did you and Ben… first…”

“Have sex?” he asks. 

“Yeah…”

“Why do you want to know?” 

“I’m just curious. I mean… I want to know more about you two and… well…”

“It’s not something that comes up in everyday conversation.” he finishes. 

“Exactly.” she laughs. “So…”

“Well, our first time was when our parents went away for the weekend. Dad had won a free two night stay at a fancy hotel and casino. He was an avid gambler… a good one.” Kylo says. “He had been thrown out of Vegas on more than one occasion.” Rey listens to Kylo speak and smiles. “And… we both… kinda knew it was time.”

\--

_ “Mom we’ll be fine.” says Kylo.  _

_ “Are you sure? We can have Chewie come and watch you.” _

_ “Mom, we’re seventeen. We can take care of ourselves.” _

_ “Leia, leave the boys alone.” says their father. “But, if anyone goes wrong you call 911 first then Chewie then us.” _

_ “We know.” Kylo and Ben say in unison.  _

_ “Okay…” Leia wraps her arms around both of their necks and they groan as she kisses their cheeks. “Just be safe and don’t throw any wild parties.” _

_ “That we know about.” Han says with a wink. “Use the home debit for pizza or whatever.” _

_ “And there’s leftover casserole in the fridge too.” _

_ “Okay.” says Ben.  _

_ “Just make sure you-” _

_ “Mom, we got this. You guys just go and have fun.” their mom sighs and nods her head.  _

_ “Okay.” and she puts her hand on the door knob. Their dad pats them both on the shoulder before he leaves through the door and both boys sigh. Kylo locks the door behind their parents and turns to his brother.  _

_ “So… party?” he asks. Ben rolls his eyes and heads up the stairs. “Is that a no?” Kylo calls up.  _

_ “No!” Kylo sighs and takes his phone from his pocket. He sees he has a couple texts from a few friends; asking if a party is happening or not. Kylo runs his fingers through his hair and sighs as he looks up the stairs. He texts back no and that they’ll have to do something another time.  _

_ This weekend… is  _ **_the_ ** _ weekend. They’ve been too scared to be caught doing anything too much but now that they’ll alone…  _

_ “Kylo! Wanna go to the mall?!” he hears Ben call out. Kylo smiles and heads up the stairs.  _

_ “I have a better idea…”  _

_ \-- _

_ His breath was hot against his neck, his brothers hands felt like ice against his skin. This was wrong so wrong, but Ben couldn’t help but feel like this was so right. Kylos hands moved closer to the button of his pants, undoing them he slipped them down his thighs. The only barrier left was his briefs that seemed beyond constricting at this point.  _

_ “Tell me what you want...” He whispered in his ear as he palmed at his hardening cock.  _

_ “I... I want you... to ...to touch me Kylo.... please.” Kylo grabbed the elastic band of his briefs and pulled them down Ben’s thighs freeing his cock. Ben shivered as he felt a cool breeze wash over him. Kylo grabbed his cock and slowly moved his hand up and down. Ben groaned as Kylo knew exactly how to hold him. They’ve been doing this for months now… well… most things... _

_ “That’s right. Let your body talk. Listen to how much it wants me.” His words were like sin but Ben wanted it more than he cared to admit. His head tipped back falling onto Kylo’s collarbone. Kylo kisses the nape of his neck, his other hand brushing against his brothers stomach moving closer to his throat.  _

_ “Kylo... please.” Ben wanted to kick himself for sounding so weak, but he couldn’t help it. Standing there, being so intimately close to his brother, his body was putty in his hands. He’d never felt this way when he was with his girlfriend… his first time… wasn’t as good as anything they had done before. Kylo smiled as he wrapped his hand around Ben’s throat giving it a gentle squeeze.  _

_ “You like that don’t you? You like when your older brother wraps his hand around your neck and your cock. Making you his.” Ben nodded, he couldn’t admit it out loud.  _

_ “Older… ha. By like five minutes.” _

_ “That’s all it takes…” Kylo whispers. “Now show me that sweet ass of yours. Bend over for me.” Kylo demanded as he pushed his brother down onto the bed. His hands moved over Ben’s ass slowly. Taking in their first time…  _

_ “Please Kylo... I.. I want more.” Ben whimpered. Kylo could only smile at his sweet brothers request. He shifted over in the bed to his nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube and a box. Kylo flipped the lid opened and squeezed a generous amount of lube over the span of his ass.  He slowly gathered some and started to push it into the tight ring of muscles. Ben moaned in pleasure as Kylo started to stretch out his hole. With his free hand Kylo opened the box that sat next to him, rummaging through he found was he was looking for.  _

_ “I need you to breathe deeply as I do this Ben do you understand?” Kylo said sternly. Ben nodded his head, he gripped the sheets as he started to take a deep breath. Kylo smiled, he was being such a good boy. He grabbed one of the new plugs he had bought and slowly dragged it up and down his ass. Ben shuttered with the feeling of the cool metal against his skin.  _

_ Without warning Kylo pushed the thick plug deep into Ben’s waiting virgin ass. He moaned loudly as Kylo tapped the end of the plug. Kylo reached around and grabbed Ben’s hardening cock and slowly started to pump it again.  _

_ “You are such a good boy Ben. You’re so close already. Aren't you? You have that feeling in your stomach and you want to cum don’t you?” Kylo was practically growing in his ear. He was living for every soft moan and whimper Ben would make as the plug moved in and out of his ass.  _

_ “Kylo I... I want more please..” Ben stuttered out. Kylo wanted to please his brother. He slowly pulled the plug from his ass, the tight ring of muscle refusing to give way until he pulled a little harder. Ben gasped as the plug left him, making him feel so, so empty. Kylo bent down and placed a kiss on Ben’s check then made his way up his body. He nipped the bottom of his ear and sighed.  _

_ “Don’t worry little brother. I’ve got you.” Kylo unzipped his pants and tugged at his boxers moving them down his thick thighs. He fisted his rock hard cock, coating it in the excess lube that was lingering on Ben’s ass.  _

_ “Ready?” He said as he rubbed his cock against his ass teasing him mercilessly. Before Ben could even say a single word Kylo buried his cock into Ben’s ass. Both brothers moaned loudly as they felt pleasure coarsening through their bodies.  _

_ “Fuck Ben! You’re so goddamn tight!” Kylo moaned out as he slowly pulled out only to slam back into his ass. His tight little hole sucking in his cock never wanting to release it. And Kylo felt the same. He never wanted to leave… “Fuck…” he groans as Ben’s ass clenched around him. He wasn’t going to last long… he had been binding his time… waiting and now that’s he’s buried deep inside his twin brother… “Ben I need you to cum with me…” he groans.  _

_ “I… I…” Kylo takes hold of Ben’s cock and squeezes. “Fu…” _

_ “Can you come for me Benny?” Kylo asks. Ben nods his head.  _

_ “Y-yes, please…” Kylo keeps his hand moving for a few moments then releases Ben’s cock.  _

_ “You’re going to have to do that on your own…” Kylo begins to pound into Ben and watches as one of Ben’s hands goes underneath him. “Good…” he mutters. Kylo focuses on his own pleasure and finally, “Fuck! Ben!” and he releases inside of him. Kylo keeps his fingers dug into Ben’s hips and lets the aftershocks of his orgasm run through him. He feels the slight movement of Ben jerking himself off and sighs as Ben’s movements still. His brother groans under him and Kylo smiles.  _

_ They’ll definitely be doing this more often.  _

_ \-- _

Rey lays in between Kylo and Ben and looks back and forth between the men. They’re fast asleep but her mind is running. She doesn’t quite understand why they have sex with each other… or with her together… or… anything really. But, she knows that she loves both of these men already. No matter their little quirks or… sexual habits. She turns over on her side and faces Kylo. She cozzies up to his crossed arms and lets her hand rest on his abdomen. He moves closer to her in his sleep and Rey smiles. 

She can’t wait to know more about them. 

Rey shuts her eyes and feels Kylo’s arm go over her waist. She smiles once more and drifts off to sleep, completely at peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


	6. I’ve Got You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels  
> Many  
> Many  
> Feels
> 
> Also, I am thinking of selling one shots for $5! If you're interested please hit me up on twitter! Times are a little tough right now so I'm hoping to make a little extra this way.   
> I also started a kofi, if you'd like to help me that way. There's no pressure, I'm just putting it out there.

Chapter Six - I’ve Got You 

\--

Rey looks out the window and sighs. Her last class of the day was canceled so she has an extra hour and a half to kill. Rose and Finn left on a couple’s weekend to some TV convention so, she’s alone. She watches as a bird flies by and smiles as she thinks of Kylo and Ben. She knows both men are at work but… maybe she could go over to Ben’s and just hang out there. Maybe she could… get familiarized with the playroom a little more on her own terms. She reaches for her phone and texts Ben. 

_Rey : Hey I’m off early today. Would you mind if I go to your place? I’m bored._

**Ben : Sure I don’t mind.**

**Ben : Actually… why don’t I come home early? I would still have to work but… we could have a little fun ;)**

_Rey : Sure… I’d like that ;)_

**Ben : Want me to pick you up?**

_Rey : Sure! I’m ready whenever you get here!_

**Ben : Great**

**Ben : See you soon ;)**

Rey smiles as she sets her phone down and gets up from her chair. She starts to put together her weekend bag and she hums the entire time. She can never wait patiently when she’s about to go over to the guy’s place, or Ben’s that is. She’s never been to Kylo’s apartment. Rey stops packing and sighs. Maybe she can ask to see it, or… what if he doesn’t want her to see it? She shakes her head and starts to pack again, there’s no need to think about that. Ben will be here in a half hour or so… she needs to make sure she has everything she’ll need this weekend. 

\--

Rey and Ben sing along to the song on the radio as they drive along the roads to his house. Rey watches him as he stumbles on a verse and laughs. He laughs with her and smiles. 

    “So, how were your classes today?” he asks. 

    “Fine, glad the last one was canceled.”

    “Me too. We get to spend a little alone time together.” Rey nods her head and sighs. Yes… yes they do. 

\--

Rey lays flat with her arms and legs tied to the bed and moans as Ben runs the vibrator over her pussy lips. He does it so slowly she wants to yell at him to go faster. But, he said to be quiet. So… she will be. Rey gasps as he presses the vibe to her clit and tries to clamp her legs around it but with the silk rope keeping her still, she can’t. Ben smiles down at her and sighs. 

    “Now… I’m going to blindfold you.” he says. “And, if it’s alright… I’m going to put earphones in.”

    “Why Sir?” she asks. 

    “Sensory deprivation. It’ll be good, I promise.”

    “Where are you going to be doing?” she asks. 

    “Working in my office.” he says. “But, don’t worry, I’ll be able to see and hear you.”

    “How?” she asks. Ben lifts up his phone and smiles. 

    “Security cameras. There’s an app on my phone.”

    “...oh.”

    “After I have you how I want you, if you need to be untied or anything, use the safeword and I’ll be right in.”

    “Okay Sir. Um… is that all?” Ben puts his phone back into his pocket and smiles down at her. 

    “No, I’m going to leave the viberator on while I’m gone. I’ll be watching the whole time and… it’s going to be quite enjoyable.” he says. “Is that okay?”

    “...yes Sir.” Ben nodded his head as he lifted up a silk blindfold and twirls it around his finger a couple times before putting it over her head. Rey stares into the darkness a moment then closes her eyes. She listens to Ben moving around the room and in a moment she feels something being placed in her ear. 

    “This is just earbuds, alright.” he says as he puts the other one in her other ear. “I’m going to play some music for you then I’m going to start the viberator again alright Rey?” he asks. 

    “Yes, Sir…” and suddenly flowy music starts playing. Rey listens to the melodies for a few moments and then she feels the viberator being set in between her legs again. She feels something being tied around her thighs and then the viberator turns on. She jolts as the vibration goes through her and Rey lets out a moan. She can hear the mumble of a voice then… nothing but the music.

\--

Two orgasms later Rey is squirming against the viberator. She wants it away from her now… the overstimulation is too much to bear but… she doesn’t want to safeword. The feeling is so good… but… she doesn’t know how much more she can take. She struggles with herself and tries to move her thighs closer together, but she’s tied so tightly to the bed…

Rey moans as the viberator brings her to yet another orgasm and squirms against the sheets. And, without thinking… she moans the word…

    “Mercy…” she lays there as the viberator keeps it steady pace and she groans in frustration. “Mercy.” she says again as she feels her insides begin to warm again. Each orgasm has come closer and closer together and this one is even stronger than the others. Rey groans as her hips instinctively move with the tempo and she feels tears begin to swell in her eyes. “Sir!” she yells. “Mercy!” she cries out. But… nothing changes. The vibration doesn’t stop… the earplugs stay in her ears and the blindfold stays wrapped around her eyes. She wants to be loose… she wants to be done with this, now! “Mercy!” she cries out again. But… it’s too late… another orgasm rips through her and her back arches off the bed. Once the aftershocks are over with, Rey lays there in a sheen of sweat while the vibrations keep coming. She feels lightheaded… her body is weak… she wants to be untied… “Mercy.” she says. And finally, she feels the viberator being pulled away from her. Rey lets out a sigh of relief and feels her ankles and wrists being untied. The earbuds are pulled from her ears and once the blindfold is off, she sees Kylo… not Ben. “Kylo…” she whispers. 

“Hi sweetheart.” he lifts her into his arms and Rey lays her head on his shoulder. She sees Ben standing at the door and Rey shuts her eyes. 

“He didn’t untie me…” she mutters. 

“I know…” she feels tears run down her cheeks and she presses her face into his shirt. “Ben leave us.” she hears Kylo say. 

“Rey I’m sorry. I was on the phone.” she hears. 

“You weren’t paying attention to her!” yells Kylo. “You know she can’t handle too much of the viberator and yet you left her alone with it.”

“I was watching but then Hux called I had to take it.” 

“Then you should have went and set her free, now get the hell out!” and she hears a door slam shut. Rey sniffs as Kylo holds onto her and she sighs and she feels him sit. She puts her arm around him and he tightens his grip. “I’m so sorry…” he whispers. “He should have been paying attention to you.” he just holds onto her for a few moments and she feels his lips kiss her hair. “I’ll take care of him later… but for now, I’m going to take care of you.” Rey nods her head and Kylo sighs. “Can you stand a minute? I’ll run you a bath.” she nods again and climbs out of his arms. She wipes the tears from her eyes and watches as Kylo starts the bath water. She smiles to herself and wraps her arms around herself. She feels so exposed right now… 

Once the water is done with Kylo helps her into the tub. She waits for him to climb in behind her but he shakes his head. 

“Not right now, this is just for you.” he says. Rey lays back and watches as Kylo grabs a washcloth. “We just have to get you clean… then we’ll have some wine and food, alright?”

“...okay.” Kylo begins to wash her body and she shuts her eyes as the washcloth goes over her skin. 

“I’m sorry for him… I’m sure he didn’t mean to leave you but that’s beside the point. He knows better…” Rey doesn’t answer and Kylo continues. “He’ll regret taking that phone call, I promise you that. And for the rest of the night, you’re going to relax. You won’t lift a finger and you’re coming to my place.”

“...what?”

“He doesn’t deserve you tonight so I’m taking you away.” Rey smiles and nods. 

“Okay.” and she closes her eyes again. She feels safe now… 

\--

Kylo hands Rey her clothes and she quickly slips them on. She can hear Ben talking through the playroom door but… she doesn’t feel like talking with him… not right now. She trusted him but… he didn’t come to her when she used the safeword. Kylo throws Rey’s bag over his shoulder and walks with her out of the room. Ben is standing in the hallway and he comes over to her. 

    “Rey I’m sorry.” he says. “I swear if I would have heard you but I was on the phone.”

    “And like I said… once you knew you weren’t going to be focused on her you should have untied her or at least turned off the vibe. She could of passed out, you’re just lucky I came home when I did.”

    “I didn’t mean to-”

    “Exactly. You fucked up Ben and I’m fixing it. I’m taking Rey to my place and when you think you deserve to have her talk to you come over. Until then… just think about what you did. Come on Rey.” Kylo puts his arm over her shoulder and walks her down the hall and to the front door. He takes her to his car and opens the passenger side door for her. Rey gets in and Kylo helps her with her belt before shutting the door and getting into the driver’s seat. Rey looks over at him as he pulls out of Ben’s driveway and sighs. Kylo saved her…

\--

Rey sits on the stool near the island and watches as Kylo walks around the kitchen, muttering under his breath as she tries to put together dinner. He’s upset with his brother… and she can’t blame him… she is too. She can’t hear what he’s muttering about but she can only imagine what he’s keeping to himself when he was telling her what he thought of his brother on the car ride over here. Kylo wishes Ben would have made her the priority and she agrees… she felt safe with Ben until she didn’t. Rey takes a sip of wine and smiles as Kylo does the same. He’s busy spooning butter and thyme over chicken thighs and Rey is just content with watching him. He’s so comfortable in the kitchen and she understands why he became a chef. The smells in the apartment are making her mouth water and he’s as happy as she’s ever seen him. Even when he’s muttering to himself. Rey takes another drink of wine and lays her head on her hand. 

    “Are you sure you don’t want me to help?” she asks. Kylo turns to her and continues to work. 

    “No, I said you were going to relax and not raise a finger. So that is exactly what you are going to do.”

    “I feel bad not helping.”

    “And I said no.” he says in a slightly stern voice. 

    “Yes Master.” Kylo smiles and wink at her. 

    “All I want you to do is relax, alright? You had a rough time and you deserve to just be calm and pampered.”

    “I feel that way already Master.” Kylo smiles again and turns back to the stove. 

    “It won’t be long now, why don’t you find something we can watch?” Rey reaches for the tv remote and sighs. 

    “What are you thinking?” she asks. 

    “Whatever you want, I’m not picky.” she nods and starts searching through Kylo’s netflix. 

\--

Rey tries to keep her eyes open but soon she can’t. Kylo’s so comfortable and her stomach is full with lemon thyme chicken and mashed potatoes. His fingers run through her hair and Rey snuggles as close as she can to him. 

    “Almost ready for bed?” he asks. She can only nod her head and she hears him chuckle. “Alright, let’s go up then.” Rey stretches a moment and sits back up. Kylo turns off the tv and nods his head up to the bedroom. “Head up, I’ll clean and lock up.”

    “I can help.”

    “I said go to bed.” Rey smiles and gathers the blanket Kylo wrapped around her earlier. 

    “Fine.” and she heads up the small spiral staircase to the loft. Rey puts her overnight bag onto the bed and gathers her pajamas. She changes quickly and after she sets her phone to charge, she climbs under Kylo’s black and red sheets. She lays her head on one of the pillows and finds a comfortable position until he joins her. Rey listens to the sounds of dishes slightly clinking together and the sink water running before the locks on the door are put into place. She hears Kylo come up the stairs and the lights turn off. When he climbs in next to her and wraps his arm around her waist… she smiles. “Thank you.”

“For?” He asks. 

“Everything today… I don’t know what I would have done without you…” she feels hips lips press against her neck and she sighs. “So… thank you.”

“Of course… I’d do anything for you Rey.” her smile grows and he kisses her neck again. “Good night.”

“Night, Kylo.” Rey cuddles as close as she can to the man and takes a deep breath before letting herself be soothed to sleep.

\--

Rey wakes up to the smell of bacon and coffee. She stretches over the sheets and slowly opens her eyes. She looks up at the ceiling of Kylo’s bedroom and smiles as she cuddles into the sheets more. She knows she has to get up but the sheets are so soft…

She lays there for a few minutes and turns over on her opposite side. She can see down into the living area and kitchen; and also, Kylo cooking. She watches him a few moments as he flips pancakes then makes herself get out of the bed. Rey searches through her overnight bag and finally finds her purple robe. She slips it on then heads down the stairs for breakfast; but before she can smile at Kylo, she sees Ben sitting on the couch. He smiles up at her and she takes a defensive step backwards. 

    “Morning.” he says. She licks her lips and answers. 

    “...morning.” 

    “Kylo taking care of you?” he asks. Rey nods her head and he stands. “Good. Um, Rey I really am so sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean to ignore you or your needs. I understand you’re upset with me and you should be. I was a bad Dom and I’m ready to make reparations.” 

    “Reparations?” she asks. 

    “After breakfast…” Rey turns to Kylo and sees him serving three plates of food. “...we’re going to punish Ben.”

    “...why?”

    “Because he was bad to you.” Kylo says. “Why else?” Rey doesn’t answer and Kylo sighs. “Ben and I may be your Doms but he’s my submissive as well… you know this; and it’s my job to punish him. Besides, it was his idea.” Rey turns back to Ben.

    “It was?” he nods. 

    “Yes, I need to be punished for my actions.” and Kylo 

    “But first; breakfast.” Ben stands and goes to her. 

    “I’m sorry.”

    “...I know.” he touches her arm and she goes closer to him. She wraps her arms around him and he hugs her back. “I’m sorry too…”

    “You have nothing to be sorry for.” he rubs her back and lets her go. Rey follows Ben to the dining table and takes a seat across from both men. She begins to cut into her stack of pancakes and looks up at Ben and Kylo. She smiles slightly and takes a bite.

\--

Rey stays sitting on the couch while Ben kneels down in front of her. It’s a strange sight but Kylo assured her it was fine. She listens to Kylo rummage around his bedroom and soon he comes down the stairs with a few items in his hands. He takes a seat next to her and puts the items on the coffee table in front of them. There’s a paddle, a strap and a long flogger. She looks over at Kylo and he smiles. 

    “Which do you think?” he asks. Rey shrugs her shoulders and he smiles. “You pick, alright. He wronged you, not me, so it’s up to you.”

    “I don’t know… I’m not… on this side…”

    “Just pick which you think would be best. The paddle is a dull pain, the strap is more of a stinging pain and the flogger is good for pain in multiple areas.” Rey just stares at the implements and bites her lip as she points to the flogger. “Good choice.” Kylo stands, picks up the flogger and goes to Ben’s side. He looks down at him and Rey watches as Kylo runs the flogger over Ben’s back. “How many hits do you deserve?” Kylo asks. 

    “How many does Rey think Master?” Ben asks back. 

    “Rey?” 

    “...ten?” she asks. Kylo nods his head. 

    “Ten it is then.” he continues to run the flogger over Ben’s back and when he lets the ends leave his skin, Rey sighs. “Count.” and he smacks Ben’s back. Rey watches him jolt slightly and he speaks. 

    “One.” and Kylo hits Ben twice in a row. “Two. Three!” Kylo whirls the flogger next to him a moment and hits Ben again. “Four!” Rey keeps her eyes on the men as Kylo hits Ben’s back another six times. Each time, he calls out the number of every hit. His back becomes red and pink all over and after Kylo is done, he sets the flogger back down and has Ben stand.

    “Go and lay on the bed. We’ll be right up.” Ben nods. 

    “Yes, Master.” and he heads up the stairs. Kylo goes to Rey and smiles down at her. 

    “Now for aftercare.”

    “Okay… what are you going to do?” she asks. Kylo holds out his hand and Rey takes it. He picks her up, and leads her to the stairs. 

    “I’m going to put some soothing creme on his back, then we’re just going to lay there together.”

    “That sounds nice.”

    “Yes it does. And… I’m sure he missed having you in bed last night.” Rey smiles and they head up the stairs. She sees Ben laying on the bed on his stomach and sits next to him. “I’ll be right back.” Kylo goes into the bathroom and comes back out with a tube of cream. He sits near Ben and puts some of the cream onto his back. Rey watches as Kylo gently kneads Ben’s skin and lays down so they’re face to face. She smiles at him and scoots closer. “He did well, didn’t he Rey?”

    “Yes he did…” she takes hold of Ben’s hand and gently kisses it. Ben smiles back and shuts his eyes. After Kylo is done with Ben’s back he washes his hands then gets back on the bed with them. He lays on the other side of Ben and Rey smiles as Kylo closes his eyes. She keeps her eyes on both of her men and Ben squeezes her hand. She sees he’s holding Kylo’s as well and she shuts her eyes too. She gets comfortable near him and feels herself drift off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tunblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


End file.
